Mend My Heart
by QueenKeesie
Summary: A/U In his late twenties Gohan's becoming pretty close to giving up on love. Not to mention his uninspiring low paying career and feeling as though he can never fully be independent from his family. Will meeting a foreign doctor change things?
1. Chapter 1

Horrible. That was how Son Gohan could perfectly describe the day he was having. The day had not even fully begun as it was only about 8 o'clock in the morning just to make things more frustrating. The twenty-eight year old currently sat with his back bent forward and his head in his hands. He could barely feel his elbows digging into his upper legs as his head was throbbing with the worst headache he had ever experienced. He desperately didn't want to open his eyes and face to the reality of the horrible fluorescent hospital lighting.

Yes, Son Gohan was currently in a hospital waiting room with his mother and seventeen year old brother. Goten sat quietly, his eyes glazed with tiredness as he was flipping through one of those typical reception room magazines, which were always boring and months too old. ChiChi was sat on the edge of her seat silent, but fuming.

The Son family was currently awaiting to see a doctor regarding the status of their leading patriarch, Son Goku. Gohan's muscles tensed as the memories of what brought them here flooded in his brain.

The intensity of the thud that followed his father collapsing at the dinner table would haunt Gohan forever. It had been entirely unexpected and caused an earthquake's intensity of shock within him and his family. The image of Goku's hands desperately clutching his chest and how red his face had become combined with the horror of Goku's lips moving but no audible words actually being spoken.

Gohan could still hear his mother's screams as he carried his father to the medical air carrier Bulma had sent to their rural mountain home. It had been preprogrammed to take them to the nearest but best hospital, which had turned out to be Satan City General. The family had been rushed into the emergency room and then to the cardiology wing within the first few hours of arriving and had remained there ever since nearing twelve hours now.

The shock of the events were finally wearing off. Before they had to change locations within the hospital complex, a nurse had informed them that Goku was indeed fine and was resting. A quick reading of his ki confirmed this for the two brothers as they immediately could see that Goku was indeed asleep and a good sleep at that.

ChiChi however always needed to see things with her own eyes before she could believe them. She vehemently demanded to see a doctor and be told what had happened, why, and if it would happen again.

Both brothers inwardly cringed when ChiChi asserted this knowing that the nurse would have no choice but to explain that an actual cardiologist would not be in until the morning and even then would take some time to determine anything. Rationality was lost on ChiChi at this point.

So that was why Gohan was having one of the most uncomfortable situations he had ever experienced. The toll of the previous events had been taken from his body. He had not eaten or slept. Along with this monster headache, his eyes were strained and he craved a shower.

Unlike his mother, he knew that science took time and didn't want the medical professionals to rush things. He had great respect for doctors and even knew some, having gone to university for hard sciences. His degrees were in environmental science, however, so he really wasn't qualified to make any medical opinions of his own.

His mother had definitely been little to no help by having her usual outbursts. It was her coping mechanism to remain proud and challenge others, in this case, the hospital staff. Frequently making remarks to them such as, 'when will I be able to see my husband? Can't you lot do your jobs properly?'

While Bulma had made sure the air carrier had directed them to the absolute best place to be within a reasonable distance, ChiChi had remarked several times that they should have gone to Kingsland. Kingsland being a city on the Southern Continent, as they were currently on the Eastern Continent. Kingsland was world famous for being the centre of medical science and that was where the best medical schools were located. The research conducted there was vital to the health of well, everyone. It was however quite literally on the other side of the world and travelling there would not have been feasible for the Son family. Even the two brothers' flying abilities had their limits, not to mention it wasn't wise to be carrying someone suffering from a heart related issue.

Gohan could briefly recall Bulma attempting to explain that to ChiChi over the phone last night. When ChiChi couldn't criticise the staff or her sons, she would torment Bulma instead. It didn't matter that the care Goku needed would be great here and efficient enough, ChiChi just wasn't thinking rationally and that was turning into anger she had to express.

Gohan knew his mother had all the reason in the world to be upset and worried after all none of this really made any sense. Goku was in perfect shape, and he didn't smoke or drink. A heart attack was highly unusual. He did try to console his mother and calm her down and of course it didn't work.

Gohan was snapped out of his recollection when Goten tapped him on the shoulder with urgency.

"Gohan, come on, the doctor's come by. Mom and him are already walking.", the teenager said curtly and quickly joined the others.

Getting up and opening his eyes far too quickly caused Gohan to groan. Dark spots invaded his vision for a split second before they dissolved away, probably due to a lack of blood sugar and sleep. Those awful fluorescent lights burned his retinas and every step felt heavy.

The doctor, a middle aged man in blue coloured hospital scrubs led them into a room. Which Gohan assumed was his office and it appeared so much nicer than the horrid reception they had been imprisoned in before.

"Please sit," he said smiling cheerfully as his hand guided them to some seats.

"No, I'm not sitting until you tell me what is going on with my husband!", ChiChi demanded.

Gohan was slightly amazed that his mother could still keep this up by now.

The doctor surprised them all however, by responding to ChiChi's challenging statement by laughing. This caused them all to raise an eyebrow for a split second as there were very few people who could stand up to her.

Smiling again and appearing very gentle the doctor spoke, "I'm not the doctor, just a male nurse."

ChiChi scoffed, "Well where is this doctor?! We've been waiting all night!"

The now nurse was still smiling and clearly had great patience. Gohan thought for a second that all hospital workers must deal with hysterical family members all the time.

"Please sit, the doctor will be with you shortly.", the nurse said, still gently but yet forceful as he again directed the trio to their designated chairs.

Gohan and Goten didn't need to be told again and took their seats quickly. Gohan purposefully took the middle seat, which was directly across from the doctor's. He knew that it would be him who would have to do most of the communicating and probably have to shield this poor doctor from his mother's unrelenting rage.

ChiChi sighed out of aggravation and took her seat defeated but not without speaking her mind as always, " _He_ better be a good doctor!"

Gohan could have sworn that he saw the slightest hint of a cheeky grin on the nurse's face as he was walking out of the office. Just as he was closing the door, he managed to say, "Oh, you'll see _him_ all right. Shouldn't be long now."

ChiChi continued to pout and Goten leaned back in his seat. Gohan took a minute to look around the office. It was pretty plain and there wasn't any real decor to speak of besides articles and certificates hung on the walls.

Gohan became surprised however as his eyes scanned those articles. They were all from highly prestigious science publications. The last thing that Gohan's eyes fell upon was the framed medical diploma which at the top in large embossed letters read _Kingsland Higher Medical University_. It obviously must belong to this doctor they had been waiting on.

"Oh look Mom, this doctor did actually study in Kingsland!", Gohan spoke eyes wide with interest only to wince at the volume of his own voice. The distractions had only temporarily relieved him of his headache, it was still there as a particularly harsh throb behind his eyes reminded him.

ChiChi again just huffed, there was no appeasing her, "Do they not have a sense of time in Kingsland?"

Just as Gohan was about to read the name of this doctor he was becoming more and more eager to meet, the creaking of the door caused all three of the Son family's heads to turn.

"All right! Let's get started!" A woman stated as she moved across the room.

She was dressed in a pristine white lab coat which was unbuttoned above a navy blue dress of which the hem could be seen before her bare legs began and ended with a pair of black heels. They clacked as she strode to the desk and took a seat, in the doctor's chair, her attention focused fully on the file in her hands.

She briefly looked up and made eye contact with Gohan and a slight smile formed on her face before returning back to the file and flipping through its contents.

Gohan's insides trembled a little. This woman was young, probably his age at the most. Maybe it was his exhaustion clouding his judgment, but he could've sworn that from her brief glance at him that her eyes were striking, their blue almost gem-like colour complimented her dark hair which was flowing past her shoulders and ended in slight waves. He thought for a split second that she was beautiful, before shaking it off realising how inappropriate that would be.

"Um, excuse me…" ChiChi began looking as though she was about to explode her face becoming more and more red, "we were told by your fellow nurse colleague that the _doctor_ would be seeing us next. Where is he? What even are you, his student assistant?" she screeched her words obviously intended to insult the lady.

Gohan winced. If she was just an innocent student, and he desperately hoped that having this interaction with his mother wouldn't discourage her from having a career in medicine. He began to prepare for the worst reaction by tightening his fists.

However, much to everyone's surprise, instead of cowering down to ChiChi, the woman simply smiled and sat up straight with a confident professional grace.

"I am the doctor, Doctor Videl Satan.", she said confidently, her smooth Kingsland accent oozing out of every word.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to ZFJ for all of the valuable feedback.

Chapter 2

"I am the doctor, Doctor Videl Satan.", she said confidently, her smooth Kingsland accent oozing out of every word.

Flabbergasted, ChiChi sputtered for a second before managing to form the question, "I'm sorry, but aren't you a little….young?" Her words heavily implying her doubt in the doctor's abilities.

The doctor appeared entirely unphased by this question. Gohan thought that maybe she got this a lot.

"Well, if you must know, I am almost twenty eight…"

Silently Gohan gave himself a pat on the back for guessing her age. He knew that she was a similar age to himself. He continued to listen to her though, her accent lulling him in as he always liked Kingsland accents.

"...and I graduated from medical school two years ago and was a research assistant for a little while and have now began my practicing residency here. But I am indeed a qualified licensed cardiologist and I am handling your husband's case" she finished stately as she held her polished presence.

ChiChi's forehead creased at her was about to respond with what probably would have been another jabbing question attempting to undermine the doctor if it weren't for Goten who spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Mom, let it go. She's the doctor. Who cares if she's young and doesn't look like a boring old man." He said before winking at Videl who looked at Goten as if he had just sprouted an extra head or something.

Gohan felt mortified. Ever since Goten had become a teenager his interest in girls had become entirely obvious because he would never shut up about them. The teenaged half-Saiyan was definitely more like Goku when it came to speaking his mind around people, so perhaps that was a part of that. There were even times when Gohan envied his little brother since he was able to compliment women without shame, sometimes it worked, or in this case, it was cringe inducing. But at least he was capable of doing it.

Videl shook her head as if to get rid everything that had just happened before lightly pressing her palms against her desk.

"Okay, so, back to the reason that you're here," she said hoping to forget the past few minutes. "I'm assuming that you all apart of the Son family correct?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm Gohan and this is my mother, ChiChi and my little brother Goten", Gohan said introducing his family and attempting to be as normal as possible hoping to move things along. Suddenly blinking his eyes confused, he realised something… _Satan_...he then made a strong connection in his mind that he couldn't possibly let go of.

"Sorry….but are you Mr. Satan's daughter?!" he asked appearing almost shocked as the pieces of the puzzle began to come together.

Goten let out a low whistle before Videl could answer. He looked at Gohan and nodded several times. Gohan knew exactly what Goten was trying to communicate and wasn't going to acknowledge it.

….But even he couldn't help but think that if she was indeed Mr. Satan's daughter she bore no resemblance to him. How can someone so….conventionally attractive come from Mr. Satan?

Videl sighed closing her eyes for a split second before answering and attempting to hide her growing frustration.

"Yes I am… Anyway back to…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, you look NOTHING like him! And whaaat, why the accent? I mean you sound so cool! Like those actors on tv who play like queens and stuff…." Goten asked enthusiastically his hands also illustrating his points.

"GOTEN!" Both ChiChi and Gohan scolded the teenager. These were the kind of incidents Gohan was growing tired of. Sometimes he desperately missed the days when Goten was just innocent, but clearly, those were behind him. Not only was he making inappropriate remarks at this doctor about her looks but also her nationality…

It was then that Gohan felt a pang of regret. He didn't mean to distract Videl from doing her job, but he had just made the connection and frankly felt the same as Goten. Now that he really reached for it, he did have a slight memory of Mr. Satan mentioning his daughter during the whole Buu fiasco… specifically, one of him as he was crying hysterically being so glad that she was far away at boarding school. Gohan just hadn't realised it was _that_ far away. Plus he had always pictured a little girl from the way Mr. Satan would speak about her as if she was precious and fragile… and as for her actual appearance, he imagined a girl with an overbearing afro and big beefy arms or something ridiculous like that.

The doctor sighed, "I grew up on the southern continent… my mother lived there and I was born there…. Now can we please move on?", Videl explained still managing to appear classy and dignified.

"I'm sorry, back to what you were saying Doctor….Satan", Gohan said attempting his best to move on. He hoped desperately that it would work and that him and his family could make up for any disrespectful behavior.

"Right, so, I'll just make this quick…." Videl started, not that anyone would blame her for wanting to get this over with seeing as how it had gone so far. "I think Mr. Son will be fine and can be discharged this time tomorrow and when he wakes up, you're more than welcome to visit him.", she said very to the point.

ChiChi sighed in relief as she finally allowed herself to let go.

"Now, in terms of future treatment, I would like it if Mr. Son had a coronary audiography done, it doesn't need to be urgent, but just in case we've overlooked something. However…." Videl's voice lingered.

"My Dad doesn't like needles…" Gohan finished for her, sheepishly putting a hand behind his back. Many flashbacks of his father's fear of needles were brought to his mind, while it seemed comical in hindsight in reality it must be a major pain for those involved attempting to do their jobs.

"Yes, that does seem to be a bit of an issue. I was told by the nursing staff he had to be sedated with medication before they could take any blood samples… that is very unusual, but luckily…", she paused as she pulled out a pair of reading glasses from her lab coat pocket and put them on as she confirmed with herself scanning at the contents Goku's file she continued, "Yeah his bloodwork is fine. We also did do some less invasive tests and they all came out great."

"Then what caused it? I mean…. Do you know?" ChiChi asked very quietly. The bags under her eyes revealing how tired she was.

"Well…" Videl then leaned back in her chair and closed the file and looked up at her computer and clicked at a few things. "I do have a theory… last night when you came in, the emergency staff attempted to look up Mr. Son's records on the universal system…"

Gohan's eye twitched as he knew where this was going. The universal health records system had been implemented a number of years ago, more than likely around the time Goten was born. His father, of course, had not been around then and it was possible he might have even been proclaimed dead on it. These were the sort of issues that plagued his life sometimes, this constant balance of societal expectations and the bizarre characteristics of his family .

"And they couldn't find a match last night. Now, I actually I reached out to Capsule Corporation's office this morning…"

Goten then let in a sharp intake of breath as he felt Gohan sharply squeeze his shoulder. Inwardly he rolled his eyes, he knew Gohan was trying to keep him quiet. He had wanted to let Videl know that his brother worked at Capsule Corp, surely she would have found it interesting.

"...And they did manage to find a record for Mr. Son and forwarded it onto me. But it's utterly ridiculous that their system would have such an issue." Videl declared clearly unhappy with the lack of service with Capsule Corp before turning her monitor around for the family to see.

Indeed there it was, Son Goku's medical record. Gohan knew though that until last night this record didn't exist. Bulma had probably just managed in the nick of time to create one and make it look like some sort of system failure. That explained why she hadn't joined them at the hospital.

"As you can see, Mr. Son suffered from the modern heart virus around 15 years ago, right?" Videl asked as she pointed to where this was said on the screen.

ChiChi gasped. How could she have forgotten? Was it really that long ago?

"That's right… Do you think he's come down with it again?", she asked, clutching her chest. She didn't want to experience seeing him suffer such agony like that again.

Videl's expression softened seeing ChiChi filled with worry, she shook her head gently, "No, no, the medication he was given does for the most part cure the virus."

"For the most part?", Gohan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes, there's been research since that's shown that actually in some percentage of people that the original medication which was used can leave a dormant strain in the body. This strain sometimes doesn't cause any effects in some while others have experienced similar episodes to what Mr. Son had last night even just years after."

The trio sat in silence as they let all of this sink in. Dr. Satan clearly knew what she was talking about.

"Is there treatment?", ChiChi asked while her heart pounded still shaken up but she had to know.

"Yes, a more effective medication has been made and is widely available now. By total coincidence…", she paused appearing almost shy before she continued on a hint of humbleness to her words, "I personally helped conduct research for it while I was in medical school…so I can confirm that there's no weird side effects or anything like that", the doctor paused, "And the patent for it has been bought by capsule corp medical so it's widely available here on the Eastern continent. It should fix all of this up and with what I have seen so far your husband appears to be in good shape, so I don't think there will be any more issues."

"What about that coronary angio...whatever you mentioned?" Goten asked. He had been very quiet during most of this, which was another trait he had picked up from his father. Both of them tended to overreact to good news and attempt to silence the bad or any worries. They were great listeners though.

"Coronary audiography yes, it's where we will inject ink, perfectly safe, into Mr. Son's bloodstream and take an x-ray of his chest. It'll allow us to see if there are any blockages or abnormalities within his heart, but, honestly, I really don't think there are. It's just a precaution.", she finished with a slight smile.

"That's such a relief Doctor...Satan…", Gohan said wondering if he would ever get over the odd coincidence , "Can we go see him now?" he asked, his legs aching and begging to be stood.

Videl then smiled again, "Yes of course, but there is one last thing, I think it would be a good idea to get you and your brother in for some preliminary tests. Unfortunately the modern heart virus has shown to possibly be hereditary."

"Oh man, I don't want ink injected in me…" Goten said frowning, his cheeks puffed up with his dismay. His phobia of needles wasn't anywhere near as intense as his father's, but hospitals made his skin crawl.

Dr. Satan smiled at his reaction before shaking her head, "It'll be nothing nearly as evasive like that, just a simple blood test and we can do a basic electrocardiogram, it'll take five minutes."

"Oh! Is that the one with with the sucky cup things?" Goten asked as he then made a suction cup like noise to the best of his ability much to Gohan's embarrassment.

Dr. Satan's ability to maintain a professional facade finally cracked as she broke into a smile and giggled for a brief second before putting her hand to her mouth.

"Um….", her cheeks developed a slight tinge of colour as she bit her lip attempting to calm down "Yes that's the one."

"Sorry…." Gohan apologised but he had also began to chuckle a little as he grabbed Goten by the shoulder again. He couldn't help but smile as the doctor smiled her laughter unconsciously soothing him. "We better be going now, Dad must be awake by now." Gohan said as he stood knowing full well they needed to leave.

"Bye Dr. Satan!" Goten said as he waved while the family walked quickly into the hall towards Goku's room.

"Man, do you think all women from Kingsland look like that? Do you think we will see her again?" Goten asked Gohan directly facing him as they walked.

Rolling his eyes, Gohan scoffed. "No Goten, she's a serious doctor, she won't be doing those tests we have to come in for, that will probably be a nurse."

As they walked Gohan's own words echoed in his mind. He knew he spoke the truth but could not deny that there was a slight pang in his heart at the thought of never seeing that young woman ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Mend my Heart - Chapter 3

* * *

The sun hit against Gohan's back as he walked along the wide streets of West City. Every now and again he would glance up at the skyscrapers that dominated West City's skyline. He briefly wondered what it would be like to visit one of the other major cities in the world that displayed more traditional architecture. As he walked the streets began to transition from the business district to the shopping one.

As Gohan passed through Designer Row, its name unapologetically obvious, due to the many famous clothing shops there, a familiar face spotted him.

"Gohan? Is that you?"

Gohan turns to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and big green eyes. Her arms are filled with shopping bags.

"Erasa?" He asks surprised. It had been years since the two last spoke to one another.

"Oh Gohan, it is you!" The blonde squealed before letting the bags fall and pulling him into a crushing hug.

The half Saiyan smiled. Erasa had been the first person he met when he began high school, the specific point in his life when he had to start interacting with normal people on a regular basis. She had always had a warm personality and a big heart.

"Yeah, how have you been?" Gohan asked pulling away from her and helping her retrieve all of her bags.

"I'm visiting for work, some of my clients are based here."

Gohan quickly scanned his memory. The last time he had spoken to Erasa was when they were both in university and she was studying to be an interior designer.

"Oh wow, are you running your own firm now?" He asked visibly impressed.

Erasa bit her lip and flushed at Gohan's question. It was a rare sight as she was never one to be embarrassed.

"No, not quite, but I am working towards that… what about you? What do you do at Capsule corp? Hmm?" She teased as she tugged at Gohan's work identification card. All Capsule corporation employees were required to wear one. Erasa had never been one for respecting people's personal space.

He had forgotten he was wearing it. It was a flimsy card wrapped in plastic attached to a clip. Dealing with it was annoying.

"Oh, I'm just a research assistant…" his voice trailed as now he felt embarrassed, but more by his lack of accomplishment work wise.

Erasa's brow furrowed. "Assistant?" She couldn't help but ask, Gohan's academic abilities had not been a secret to anyone.

However, she was not one for awkward silences and sensing one was coming she shook her head and moved the conversation onwards.

"Are you still with…" she lingered pretending not to remember her name knowing that Gohan would be none the wiser.

"Pepper… no, that ended about...two years ago now." Gohan finished for her as he bit the inside of his cheek slightly. Pepper was a subject he did not want to talk about. He had a notoriously bad history with women and the less said about it the better.

Erasa pouted attempting to look sad, but on the inside she was relieved. She had never been fond of Pepper and was good news to hear the two hadn't lasted. Not that she would ever tell Gohan that.

"Oh that's too bad, I liked her…" Lying to keep face she continued, "Anyway… do you ever go back to Satan City?"

Stopping himself from entering a cycle of self-loathing due to being reminded of his ex Gohan felt caught off guard by the question. He didn't usually go back to Satan City since he graduated, but he had spent time there due to his father having gone to the hospital there a few weeks ago. He then remembered that he would have to go back for his own tests soon as well.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I've been a few times." he tried to answer casually.

Erasa smiled. "Well, if that's the case, you should come to my birthday party!" She prodded at him again.

Gohan grimaced feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't much of a partier.

Erasa's mouth opened wide seeing this. "Gohan!" She began scolding him. "You have to go! Do you know how many birthday parties of mine you've turned down?"

"Uh…" he tried to count. In the past his mother never let him attend any social events outside of his studies. He had been okay with this at the time, but now looking back on it he should have socialized more.

"Too many!" Erasa finished for him. "Plus Sharpener will be there, I'm sure you wouldn't mind catching up with him right?"

She wasn't wrong, Sharpener was another classmate Gohan had met in high school. Gohan had not found Sharpener as friendly as Erasa but the two did eventually become friends.

"Yeah, I would want to," Gohan responded but unfortunately for the blonde, he still didn't appear very excited.

"Well, maybe you can meet some new people! Like my friend Vivvy from Oldtown! She's moved permanently to Satan City now! Have I ever told you about her?" Erasa pursed her lips together as she stared Gohan down.

She had told Gohan about her many times. Vivvy was a friend of Erasa's who seemed to randomly pop up socially. Erasa used to go on and on about her, how she was foreign and how close the two of them were. Gohan always just imagined another Erasa with an accent and since he had never attended one of these birthday parties he had never actually met the girl. It just didn't seem important.

"Oh right…" he responded his voice absent of any enthusiasm.

Erasa scowled. "Come on, you can't still claim that your mother won't let you go now!" She exclaimed before breaking out into laughter, she was joking of course.

Maybe it was that she challenged him with those exact words, but Gohan cringed. It was bad enough that he had to move back to his parents two years ago, but in many ways, his mother was still controlling a lot of his life. He had considered throwing in the towel and was going to move out and was about to announce it, but his Dad had gotten sick.

Perhaps going to this would be a nice break from his family Gohan reasoned to himself as he conceded to Erasa's relentless pushing.

"Okay Erasa, I'll go to your party. When and where is it?"

* * *

Walking into his home Gohan narrowed his eyes as he became suspicious, it felt too quiet.

"Mom? Dad? Goten?" He called as he stepped in and out of various rooms.

Where was everyone? Did they go to Bulma's and not invite him? It was Friday night…

Letting his body collapse onto his mattress he tried to relax. Usually, he longed to have the house to himself, but as he tossed and turned he became even more restless.

Thinking back to his encounter with Erasa only an hour ago he wondered what his life would be like if things had worked out with Pepper. Normally he chased any thoughts of her away as their breakup had left him shaken in so many ways. Ever since he was convinced that relationships weren't meant for him and that he had no choice but to remain as a bachelor forever. He kept this to himself as his family would have been horrified by this conclusion. The first year had been easy on his own and it flew by, as he was continuously challenged having to put his life back together.

But now, laying there, he began to realize something. He was lonely. Not just right now as he was literally alone in the house tonight, but every night. Even when the house was full. Something in his heart felt empty.

The sound of someone knocking his door snapped him out of these thoughts.

"Gohan are you awake?" It was his mother.

He brought his watch up to his face, an hour had passed since he walked in.

"I'm going to be making dinner soon… but if you're going out…" her tone obviously showing that she wished her implications were true.

Gohan couldn't help but roll his eyes as he heard that. When he was in high school and even the first years of university, his mother had forbidden him from ever going out with his peers. And now it seemed she had formed this highly ironic opinion about him staying in.

"No, I'm not going out…" he said feeling defeated, but not wanting to go on this way he continued, "I will come help with dinner in a minute."

* * *

An hour later the table had been set and the Son family were having their evening meal.

"Where were you guys anyway?" Gohan asked as he pushed his empty plates forward. He had not been that hungry and only had a modest ten helpings.

"We were in Satan City for your brother's tests," ChiChi responded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Gohan said realizing his own appointment would be soon. The two couldn't go on the same day due to having different schedules.

"Do you want me to accompany you to your appointment Gohan?" His mother offered.

Gohan couldn't think of anything worse. He was nearly thirty!

"No, Mom, I'll be okay. I will be coming from work anyway." He said quickly as he looked to his younger brother to keep his mother from pressing him, "how was it?"

Goten was mid-chew and swallowed before answering "it was okay, we had that nurse man that mom thought was a doctor before."

ChiChi looked uncomfortable but wasn't going to admit to anything.

Goten then rolled up his sleeve revealing a tiny bandage on the inside of his elbow and grinned cheekily before moving closer and closer to his father. "Look, dad, they took blood from me here...with a needle!"

Goku turned green for a minute but kept eating.

"Honestly Goten stop, I've had enough of having to deal with your horseplay and torturing others." ChiChi chastised her youngest. Goten loved messing with people.

"Okay okay, I'll stop," Goten said as he moved back into his seat, but he hadn't meant the words at all. "The actual tests weren't too bad, but I had to take my shirt off and that nurse put those sticky things on…he was touching me and stuff" he recalled looking disappointed.

Gohan laughed a little, "well what did you expect?"

Raising his eyebrow at his brother Goten smirked, "That hot doctor with the accent!"

"Goten!" ChiChi exclaimed slamming her fists on the table.

The teenager grinned at her reaction, "What mom, its true! Dad, isn't Dr. Satan good looking?"

Goku who was still eating gave a thumbs up with his free hand. He liked the doctor, she had been nice during their limited interactions.

Goten's eyes then narrowed in on the one target he had yet to torment during this meal who was being suspiciously quiet. "Yeah mom, Dad agrees, what about you Gohan? Do you think is good looking?"

"I-I don't think you should talk about her like that." The older of the two brothers concluded before getting up from the table and taking many dirty dishes with him hiding his reddened face as he left.

But he couldn't deny that he too would rather have her looking after him than the guy nurse though.

* * *

Many days later, Gohan was back in the horrid waiting room of Satan City General's cardiology unit. This time, however, he was back for less urgent reasons. He was back to take the tests that Dr. Satan had recommended.

"Mr. Son, we're ready for you now," a familiar voice called snapping Gohan out of his recollection.

Just as what Goten had reported it was that same male nurse. He could've sworn he saw a smirk come on the nurse's face but shook it off as his imagination playing games. The nurse led him into an examination room and instructed him to remove his shirt as they would perform an echocardiogram and would need to access his bare chest. He passed him a hospital robe and left the room.

Gohan quickly took off his shirt and put the provided hospital gown on. The fabric was thin and it felt cool to the touch. He left the front open for easy access. As usual with hospitals, he was left to wait for what felt like an eternity. He briefly wondered if Dr. Satan was here today and what it would be like he could see her again.

"Hello Mr. Son, are you alright?"

Gohan's eyes widened at the familiar voice, apparently, his wish had been answered.

"Oh, h-hello Dr. Satan, w-what are you doing here?" Gohan stammered as he wrapped the hospital robe around himself tightly to help compose his shock and vulnerability.

"I'm taking over for Kero, I believe he let you in...let's see what you have going on today." She began flipping through some papers.

Gohan inspected her as she got up to speed on his file. Unlike before, she wasn't wearing a dress and heels, but more practical hospital wear. Scrubs that were that pale green color and trainers. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail that ran down her back. He then looked towards her face and even with the more casual clothes, she still looked very pretty.

"Okay, so…" she began as she put on some disposable gloves, a loud pop sound coming off as she finished. "There are three things we need to do, take your blood pressure, take a sample, and lastly take an EKG"

Gohan briefly thought that the way she pronounced her t-sounds was amazing. But why was she here? Shouldn't it be one of her nurses? Surely these tasks were beneath her expertise.

Collecting enough courage, he finally just asked while tightly grasping the thin fabric covering him. "Sorry, doctor...but why are you doing this?"

She sighed as she rolled the only chair in the room next to him.

"Well...I was supposed to be inserting a pacemaker in someone today..." her voice lingered with a hint of disappointment as she moved around the room setting various tools and instruments.

Even in his humiliation, Gohan couldn't help but be impressed that she was a practicing heart surgeon. It really didn't make sense for her to be here.

"...but that patient decided to eat beforehand so that surgery will have to wait. It happens a lot actually." Pulling up a chair she motioned for him to lie back which meant Gohan couldn't clutch the hospital gown for safety anymore.

"So, since I'm all suited up for hands-on work, I gave Kero the rest of the day off. Nurses deserve it more than any other staff here." She said matter of factly still not looking at him as she prepared a blood pressure cuff.

He blinked as he took in her humble words.

"Okay, routine question time…" She began as she rolled her chair close to him.

His heart rate quickened.

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Do you drink excessively, more than three units a week regularly?"

"No."

"Do you have any irregularities in your medical history I should take note of?"

Gohan gulped. Well, there was the little factor of being half-alien and the many near-fatal injuries he had gone through over the course of his lifetime. He was about to say no and more than likely come off as awkward when she responded.

"Obviously your father having the modern heart disease…" she said dismissing the question, probably assuming that was what had been keeping him from answering.

He began to chew on his lower lip if only that was it.

"Your arm please" she directed, calmly and firmly.

Gohan raised his arm to her and looked up at the ceiling as he felt her petite hands put the cuff on him. He tried to focus on the cuff tightening around his forearm rather than the awkward coincidence of being around 'the hot doctor' again.

The cuff eventually deflated and Silence fell upon the two as the doctor determined Gohan's pulse and blood pressure looking back and forth several times.

"Um…"

Curious Gohan leaned over slightly to look at her expression. It was conflicted.

"I'm sorry Mr. Son…" Dr. Satan began her tone full of disappointment at herself "it's been a while since I've done this, you'll have to forgive me, I'm going to have to do it again." She sighed defeatedly.

"I-its all right…" Gohan said becoming flustered at how honest and sincere she was coming off as.

She performed the test again.

"Oh...okay, never mind, it was right, an exact one hundred and ten over seventy-five." she recited as she took note of this.

Looking up at him her eyes gleaming with curiosity she began to speak positively, "That's the best blood pressure reading I've ever taken, are you a runner?" Athletes tended to have lower blood pressure.

He blushed slightly now having to look into her big blue eyes noticing, "N-no, I'm in terrible shape."

Instantly he regretted those words. Why on earth did he say that? Looking away he winced. That was a terrible lie and he knew she saw the numbers. She was a professional after all.

"Oh, okay…" She said wrinkling her nose and obviously not believing him. "I'm going to take some blood now, you will feel a slight sting but nothing to worry about."

He grimaced as she was right, there was a slight sting as the needle entered through his skin. Thankfully, he didn't share the same fear of needles like his father otherwise he'd humiliate himself even further. It was over in an instant though and she gently applied a bandage to the area exactly like Goten's.

"Okay that's done, now just give me two seconds and we can do the EKG. Just stay laying down please." She instructed as she left the room blood sample in hand.

Gohan put his hands over his face when he heard the door close behind her. This was mortifying and he wasn't even sure as to why.

True to her word, she was back quickly not giving Gohan much of a reprieve. He cursed that she was, out of all of the hospital staff he had ever interacted with in his lifetime, supremely efficient.

"Okay Mr. Son…" she began again pulling the chair too close to him causing his cheeks to turn a tinge of red.

He just kept staring at the ceiling trying to calm himself and reason that it should all be over quickly.

"I'm going to need to place these sensors on your chest, so if you don't mind.." she said as her accent shone through her words and made her sound extremely polite.

Gohan closed his eyes tightly out of utter humiliation. Dr. Satan slowly pulled his robe back and he heard her inhale sharply.

"O-oh." She said quietly but not enough for him to miss it.

Gohan's face became crimson as he kept his eyes shut an decided that this would be the perfect moment to die. Combined with the blood pressure readings, she definitely now knows he lied about being in good shape. All she asked is if he ran, people run all the time, why did he not just say yes?

Clearing her throat Gohan snapped out of his self-loathing.

"Okay, I'm going to use a sterilizing solution and then apply these now if that is alright?" Her voice still sounded quieter, almost restrained somehow.

"Y-yeah" he answered. Internally he was kicking himself for that lie. There goes any chance of friendship for the two of them.

She began applying the sensors. All of the points of contact tingled as she not only had to apply the sticky things but put pressure on them resulting in her literally petting him. He couldn't help but notice how delicate and deliberate her touch was, no wonder she was a surgeon.

Surely he was going to fail these tests because his heart was pounding like crazy.

As the machine made several beeps the young doctor decided to make small talk. "So….are you doing anything this weekend Mr. Son?"

"U-um, yeah, I have to go to a friend's birthday party…" Gohan answered his voice an octave higher than usual. Being half naked in front of a woman he found attractive in so many ways made speaking hard for him.

"Oh really?" She asked as she inspected what the machine was reporting and tweaked a few things. "I actually have to go to a birthday party as well."

Gohan knew he should have said something, anything, to be polite but nothing was coming to mind. A normal person would have asked if the birthday party she was attending was here or back home. Or if she was excited. And to make matters worse, she began to touch him again as she was removing the sensors now. Unfortunately for him, they were harder to get off than on and his skin was sensitive to the sensation of her gloved hands. Sometimes she would have to lean closer to his exposed chest as well, it was all unbearable.

"Is this for a close friend or family member?" She asked casually as she was only a few inches away. How many of these stupid sensors were there?

"F-friend, someone I knew from high school. W-what about yours?" That's it, he could do this, be normal and have a pleasant conversation.

"The same, a friend of mine. Probably the oldest friend I've got. I actually don't want to go, but she guilts me into it. You can sit up now." She stated before she finally finished and began moving away from Gohan and arranging supplies.

"Sounds like my friend too." He said as he sat up the relief radiating throughout his body. He wondered if she would fly out tonight, naturally assuming this friend of hers would be back in Kingsland if she had known her long before she moved here.

"Alright, so, if we find anything abnormal we will call you and have you come back in, but I really doubt this will be the case." She concluded as her eyes swept around the room as she thoroughly checked everything was in order as she removed and disposed of the gloves she had worn.

"S-sounds good…" Gohan responded as he stood now with his shirt back on, but still feeling self-conscious.

She smiled and held her hand out for him. Gohan stared at it for a second before enclosing his around hers and shaking it. Her hand felt so small in his and unlike earlier he could feel the softness of her skin and the warmth coming off of it. And now as he stood he felt like he was towering over her. She was actually surprisingly petite and it just made her more alluring to him.

"See you around then." She said as a farewell releasing his hand and motioning him to the door.

As he made his way through the hospital, he felt a pang of sadness. This without a doubt would be the last time he would ever see her.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and Gohan found himself in Satan City again. Smoothing out his shirt he entered the bar where Erasa's party would take place. He was nervous. This always happened to him on social occasions, he had to warm himself up to them.

He glanced around the busy establishment to see any familiar faces. The music was booming. Finally seeing a long blond ponytail on a clearly male build he walked over.

"Gohan!" The blond man said having turned and recognizing him.

"Sharpener," Gohan responded before the two shook hands eagerly.

"My god man, it has been a while! Do you have a drink?" Sharpener asked beginning a catch up which would involve several pints of beer.

After graduating, Sharpener had attended university abroad in Oldtown. Oldtown was another city on the Southern Continent but was drastically different from Kingsland where Dr. Satan was from. As its namesake, Oldtown was more traditional and historical. Sharpener had studied law there and had returned to Satan City a few years ago to be a practicing lawyer.

Luckily for Gohan, Sharpener had always enjoyed talking, so the half Saiyan didn't have to speak of his own life too much.

"Have you seen Erasa yet? Or anyone else from school?" Gohan asked, Sharpener having just finished telling him a funny story from his time in law school. He was a few beers in, which had helped him to loosen up. He wanted to thank Erasa for inviting him, this was turning out to be a great decision. He had not realized how badly he needed to get out.

"I did earlier, but who knows where she's gone. Vivvy was with her and…" He then made a face implying that Vivvy was well, attractive.

Due to having his guard down and being around a man his age that could appropriately make comments like that and not be horrifying, unlike his little brother, Gohan smiled. Sharpener had always hit on Vivvy behind Erasa's back and sometimes directly in front of her, but his intentions were always pure so over time Gohan found it all amusing.

"If you were in Oldtown all those years, did you spend a lot of time with her? Vivvy?" Gohan asked Sharpener genuinely curious. Erasa having told him that Vivvy was born in Oldtown countless times.

"Nah, she went to university in Kingsland. I never saw her. I wish…" Sharpener elated his cheeks turning red, the beer starting to get to him.

Gohan chuckled with an expression of cynicism on his face. He sincerely doubted Vivvy was as half as attractive as Sharpener made her out to be. Plus the two men really didn't share the same taste in women. Now instead of picturing Erasa with an accent, it was the type of woman Sharpener preferred which Gohan didn't in the slightest. The kind that dressed too revealingly with too much makeup on.

Sharpener read the look on Gohan's face and his eyes widened. "No, man, I know what you're thinking, but listen to me, she is gorgeous in a real way!"

Breaking out into a hearty laugh and wrongly assuming Sharpener did not know what he was thinking, Gohan mocked him. "In a real way?"

"Yes… she is genuinely…" Sharpener stumbled a bit, "attractive."

"She cannot be THAT attractive Sharpener, get a hold of yourself." Gohan challenged him now grinning and laughing.

"Who can't be that attractive?" A familiar voice chimed in behind Gohan spooking him.

He jumped and turned around, it was Erasa. He quickly laughed and gave her a friendly hug as a form of greeting. She accepted absolutely delighted to see that Gohan was having such a good time.

"He thinks Vivvy can't be Erasa, he's bonkers." Sharpener said before finishing his half-full glass and motioning the waitstaff to bring him another.

"Oh…" Erasa said grinning ear to ear as she eyed Gohan's expression.

"Yeah, there's no way." Gohan established confidently before pressing his own glass to his lips intending to drink all of it in one go.

"Erasa, why did you leave me back there?" A feminine voice called behind Gohan, he could barely hear it above the music.

Erasa and Sharpener both lit up seeing who it was. Gohan realized that this must be the famous Vivvy. Just as he removed the glass from his lips and was about to swallow he turned around to finally meet this woman.

And an unmistakable pair of blue eyes met his. It was Dr. Satan. Both of them were taken aback.

Now in complete shock, he managed to swallow that last mouthful of beer and not spit it out everywhere, but he was left coughing roughly. Slamming his fist against his chest forcefully as he struggled, he looked away from her, his face glowing bright red with embarrassment. What was she doing here?!

Still struggling with his coughs Sharpener patted him on the back, "there-there Son, trying too hard to keep up with me." He said as he winked at the doctor taking the opportunity to look cool in an attempt to impress her.

"Gohan…" Erasa said appearing at his side as she placed a hand on his shoulder gently "I'd like to introduce you to-"

But she didn't need to finish. Vivvy...Videl. Gohan had figured it out.

* * *

The ex-girlfriend, Pepper is named after Gohan's other girlfriend Pepper in Gue22's **amazing** story **_Still_** , which I would highly recommend and **definitely** has inspired my writing. Secondly, the whole Southern Continent area is basically a Dragonball Europe/Australia for no reason other than I just wanted it to be. Kingsland is a play on England and Queensland, Australia, and Videl's accent is probably something similar to those or whatever you want to imagine it to be. Lastly, Oldtown is definitely taken from Game of Thrones and/or most major European cities that have an area that's considered to be the 'old town'.

Thanks for reading and review your thoughts if you wish. Happy new year everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

"Gohan…" Erasa called him as she appeared at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'd like to introduce you to my good friend Vivvy!"

Erasa paused momentarily, but everyone's reactions were not at all what she had expected. Gohan was on the verge of losing a lung from the way he was coughing. While Videl was stood silent and appeared as white as a ghost. What the hell was going on?

A few seconds passed by. The blonde then began to gesture with her hands that this awkwardness could not continue at her lifelong best friend.

Biting her lip Videl lamented. "Uh, we've met…" she began receiving looks of surprise from both of the blondes. "Mr. Son was one of my patients earlier this week..." Her voice was losing volume as she spoke.

That threw Erasa off and she almost fell over. Now that she had not expected.

"What?" She asked looking back and forth between the two in question. Gohan had finally managed to calm down and his breathing was back to normal.

"Gohan, is there something we should know about?" Sharpener asked a serious edge to his voice.

Erasa nodded at Sharpener, concerned given her best friends work, as she looked up at Gohan. The patients Videl had consisted of the old or overweight. It was the young and healthy that were usually critical.

Sensing their worry Gohan raised his hand behind his head "oh no no, it's nothing like that!"

"Yeah, mister… um..." Videl began intending to come to his defense. She paused, to glance up at him silently asking if she could use his first name. She dreaded running into patients outside of work as it was always awkward.

Gohan's eyes met hers and he subtlety nodded.

"...Gohan came in for some preliminary screenings. Stuff like routine blood tests, nothing to worry about! They actually came back clean this afternoon." Videl informed the two blondes with her doctor-like charm. It was something she had cultivated over the years, being able to calm people down regarding medical issues. She then brought the straw of her drink to her lips and looking away from the three.

The blondes immediately relaxed, but the other two weren't off the hook yet.

"Well that's a relief, but why were you taking blood? Isn't that a bit beneath you?" Erasa asked scrutinizing Videl.

Videl grimaced. She realized she had finished all her drink as she was clinging to it like a life raft in this awry situation. "Uh yeah, I was the supervisor of the floor at the time and I let Kero go home for the day."

"Oh...okay," Erasa said satisfied with Videl's answer.

Yet, Videl was still uneasy speaking with patients outside of work. To exacerbate things further, this wasn't a chit-chat on the street or at a mall, this was at a socialized party. She then came to the conclusion that would be best to go home. Her heart pounded as it was too risky for her and to socialize with a patient. The consequences were highly unprofessional.

"Um, excuse me for a moment," Videl stammered as she rushed, leaving the awkward conversation.

Sensing something was off, Erasa followed after her best friend. Rounding a corner, Erasa found Videl in one of the rooms away from the party action.

"Vivvy?" Erasa asked and cocked her head.

"Sorry Erasa, I'm not sure this is a good idea," she said looking away.

"Relax," Erasa said putting her hand on Videl's shoulder. "It's just a party and I want you two to be able to enjoy yourselves."

Suddenly, a vivid provocative memory flooded her mind. She could still feel the tingle on her hand from performing those tests on a very shirtless Gohan.

Embarrassment stirred in her as her thoughts were very unprofessional. She most certainly could not mention that even to her best friend. She continued to look away from the awkwardness.

Observing her friend Erasa sighed. She knew Videl like the back of her hand. Giving her the nice treatment would not suffice today. The blonde cleared her throat, loudly, to snap the doctor out of her trance.

"Vivvy, no way are you leaving! You are here to meet new people and Gohan is such a nice guy! I've been trying to get you guys to talk for years!" Erasa boasted finally able to admit to the fact. It had been such a struggle to get these two to then looked confused.

"Years?" Racking her brain for any memories of Erasa gloating about a guy with a body like Gohan's. In fact, there were _no_ occasions that came to mind. This unusual. Erasa ALWAYS told Videl about most attractive men she came into contact with. Usually in far too much detail.

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Yes, years, he went to Orange Star with us!"

"Then why didn't you ever mention him?" Videl asked becoming suspicious. Her tone started to escalate, something was not adding up.

"We did! All the time! Sharpener and I!" Erasa defended herself. She could not believe that Videl had not been paying attention.

Much to Erasa's dismay Videl still didn't look convinced, "I don't remember you ever mentioning a Gohan…"

"Oh for fuck's sake Vi, come on! We do not have time for this now!" Erasa cursed not wanting to partake this interrogation. This was her party and she wasn't going to let Videl's insecurities ruin it. "Let's go back to Gohan and Sharpener!" the blonde commanded pinching Videl's arm.

Videl hesitated but didn't want to ruin her best friend's birthday party. She sighed but gave in to Erasa's pressure. As long as she kept her thoughts at bay, things should be okay despite the unprofessionalism.

—-

"Um, excuse me for a moment," Videl said in a rush before turning her back and leaving.

"Uh, me too guys, she's probably just gone to the bar, you know how those foreigners are!" Erasa managed to say before chasing after her.

Seeing the two of them leave Sharpener gave Gohan a knowing look.

Gohan didn't respond and took his glasses off and proceeded to rub his temples with his hand. He was still registering everything that had happened. Not only had he seen Dr. Videl Satan again, but she was Vivvy? Sure, he had witnessed stranger things in his life, but this was absolutely insane.

Sharpener clicked his tongue drawing Gohan out of his thoughts. "Told you Son, she's something else."

Gohan put his glasses back on and nodded. There was no use in denying it.

"Is she…" Gohan began to ask without thinking and hesitated.

"She used to have a boyfriend, this skinny guy, but they've broken up now, but it's fresh." The blonde male answered knowing exactly what Gohan was asking. Erasa had told him everything before the party, she was not a huge fan of Videl's ex-boyfriend.

Upon hearing this, Gohan nodded. He doubted that he could ask her out anyway, as dating had proven to be problematic for him. Not to mention he would not know how to go about it in the slightest. The few women he had been with before had forced themselves onto him, and he had gone along with it. Being attracted to someone first was new to him, as shameful as that was to admit.

The two went to the bar and ordered another set of beers. Gohan noticed that Videl and Erasa were not there. While the drinks were being poured, Sharpener spoke to Gohan, "one thing though, I'm guessing you've figured out who her dad is right?"

"Oh, yeah.." Gohan said his voice trailing, he had actually forgotten. Her father was Mr. Satan! That fact made Videl the most eligible bachelorette in the world! There was definitely no chance of asking her out now. Completely out of the question.

Before Gohan could reflect on this, Sharpener continued, "yeah, well, don't mention him to her. She hates him. Doesn't want anything to do with him."

This struck Gohan by surprise as he took his drink and the two headed back.

"...Really?"

"Yeah, do NOT bring him up, I made that mistake when I first met her and I'm pretty sure that closed the door forever."

Right as Gohan was about to ask more, the two ladies returned.

"Hey, Gohan!" Erasa said as her eyes sparkled. She loved seeing all her friends here together.

"Umm, is everything okay?" asked Gohan as she could see the hesitation from Dr. Satan.

"Yep, everything is great! Oh whaddya know, we must have forgotten our drinks! I will go fetch them! Vivvy I'll get yours too!" Erasa chirped before winking at her best friend and walking off.

Videl made a mental note to get back at Erasa later. She then glanced around the room awkwardly waiting for Erasa to get back. She was desperate for that drink.

Gohan was still standing with his back at the counter and took a moment to look at her. Sharpener wasn't wrong. She was genuinely attractive. Videl Satan could not be farther from the type of woman he would associate with Sharpener. Her outfit was much too conservative for that. This time, she was in a sleeveless dress again, but minus the lab coat. The dress was a polished silver color with a high neckline covering the skin of her chest. It cinched at her waist and complimenting her figure and ended at her knees. Her legs were bare and she had the same simple black heels on that she had worn the day they met. As his eyes trailed down her legs, he couldn't help but wonder how they appeared so long when she was quite short. Staring back up at her face her hair pulled into a low bun with a few strands framing her face.

Gohan flushed. He briefly thought that she was like an elegant modern day princess ready to greet dignitaries.

"Brains here was actually asking me if I ever saw you when I was in Oldtown studying for my degree," Sharpener spoke attempting to break the silence.

Videl stopped avoiding eye contact and looked at Sharpener. "...Brains?" She said before looking directly at Gohan making him nervous. "Wait….y-you're brains?" she asked her face confounded.

"Y-yeah…." Gohan admitted. He had never liked that nickname.

"Oh yeah…" Erasa returned from the bar and heard this exchange. Passing Videl her drink she went on, "that's probably why you didn't remember Vivvy." Erasa said realizing that she and Sharpener had probably never actually referred to Gohan as his real name in front of Videl.

"S-sorry..." Videl stuttered before biting her lip. She was obviously embarrassed and realizing that might have been rude. "It's just that these two have spoken about you a lot over the years…"

"Well, the same can be said about you…" Gohan stammered feeling on the spot.

Videl turned back to look up at him. If this was Brains then he was definitely much taller than she had anticipated. Gohan was wearing glasses this time. He hadn't been the other times she had seen him, but they didn't take away from his handsomeness in the slightest and they did make him look more mature. Her eyes trailed down to his chest. He was wearing a well-fitted white shirt. Concentrating on the buttons she blushed remembering what it had been like to be so close to him before.

"Gohan…" Erasa began before asking "Do you know how Vivvy and I met?"

Gohan looked away from Erasa and at Videl for a second whom he could see hated the nickname Vivvy.

"Uh, yeah, I think you've told me. In the airport when you guys were really little?" Actually, Erasa told him this story a lot. He could have recited the entire thing, but that would be too much for a first meeting and surely turn the two ladies off.

"Yes, that's right! I was coming back from vacation with my family, it was my first time on the Southern Continent. Have you been?"

"No, I'm beginning to feel like the only person who hasn't..." He said attempting to smile, but coming off a tad bitter.

Erasa laughed and luckily a sly smile appeared on Videl's face.

"Oh you have to go, it's so nice there! It's a shame how far away it is..." Erasa trailed as she looked back and forth between the two wanting a conversation to catch on.

"Y-yeah… have you lived here in Satan City long?" He questioned Videl. He didn't want to talk about the idea of him visiting the Southern Continent.

She took a breath in to calm her nerves, "About nine months now? For my residency… Sometimes I think the board that placed me here was making a cruel joke." She finished looking uncomfortable. She had not wanted to live here.

"Yeah…" Erasa muttered. Her first attempt to start a conversation wasted. She was not going to give up though as she tried once more "Vivvy, Gohan here loves wildlife, surely he would love to hear about all of the interesting animals from where you're from. Remember that time when we were kids and I came to visit and that weird bear was in front of your house?"

Videl rolled her eyes at Erasa recognising when she was purposely lying for the sake of telling a story, "That was a kangaroo Erasa, you know this."

Everyone laughed at Erasa's mistake. The blonde simply stuck her tongue out like a child.

"Yeah Brains, it really is crazy how much stuff there is down there. Everything is poisonous as well. Didn't you get your undergraduate in environmental sciences? There has to be all kinds of wildlife study going on." Sharpener asked fully intending to know more. Gohan was always quiet when it came to his own professional life.

Videl who had managed to drink half of the gin Erasa had brought her already looked towards Gohan. Now, she was interested. She greatly missed her home, even the unique creatures she shared it with. Her nervousness was lessening and the early signs of being tipsy were beginning. But she welcomed it.

"Y-yeah there is and I thought about studying there, but my masters is in mathematics. Decided to take a different path I guess." Gohan said with that same bitterness again before finishing his drink. The career plan he had set himself out for as a teenager had failed and he didn't want to be reminded of it now.

At hearing this, something struck within Videl's mind and it was too big of an distraction that she couldn't ignore. "Wait, wait, if you're Brains... Then did you give Erasa that guide on solving advanced physics equations?" She asked as her eyes became wide with realization and her senses became fuzzy. ...Okay, so, maybe the gin had hit her all at once.

Gohan's throat went dry seeing her big blue eyes look at him like that. His fingers tapped against his empty glass at the same rate as his heart, "Y-yeah actually, in year ten… I remember that now… Uh, Erasa asked me to make one for a friend. I guess that must have been you…" he said piecing it together. That hadn't been long after he first met Erasa. She had seen that he could solve the equations without trouble and then asked if he could make a guide for a friend.

"That guide was brilliant! I even used it at university, hell I probably still have it!"

Gohan flushed at the praise and felt completely flattered. Words like brilliant seemed to roll off of Videl's tongue.

"You know if it weren't for that guide... I wouldn't have passed my preliminary exam to do advanced biology and chemistry… I'm rubbish at physics." She rambled on as she stepped closer to Gohan whose back was against the wall.

"Oh, no, I doubt that!" Gohan denied strongly. Before putting a hand on the back of his head fearing that he had come off too strongly. His admiration for the doctor was growing, but he didn't need to show it and come off creepy.

"No, I really am…" She paused as she sat on the barstool next to him.

She wiggled a bit adjusting to her position. Gohan noticed that her cheeks have the slightest tinge of red to them and assumed this is the gin. And this is definitely confirmed when she places a hand on his upper arm.

"Seriously... I owe you a lot." She started looking at him realizing how much she had wanted to meet and thank him at the time. How could she have forgotten?

In a flash memory of his shirtless examination came to Videl's mind and her pulse started racing. She noticed how close she was to him and jerked her hand back. "S-sorry, I got carried away…" she apologized as she tried to calm herself down. It wasn't like her to touch someone like that.

"D-don't worry about it…" Gohan says before turning away from her and adjusting his tie. He could have sworn the temperature had risen.

"I'm going to get another drink actually… Sharpener do you want anything?" He offered antsy to seek refuge at the bar.

"No, I'm okay." Sharpener stated before Gohan walked off.

As soon as they were out of earshot Videl motioned for Erasa to come closer. She changed her mind about her last encounter with Gohan at work and was now desperate to confide in her best friend.

Erasa frowned. "Vi, what's up with you?"

"Your friend..is the guy!" Videl practically whispered as she took a large swig of her gin. It felt good to get that off of her chest, but now the guilt of breaking patient confidentiality was getting to her. So, her intention was to drink it off.

The blonde frowned at her friend's behavior but was now far too intrigued, "I'm sorry… Gohan is who?"

Downing another drink of courage Videl grimaced at the taste, "The patient I had, that I told you about…. With the…." She motioned with her hand at her torso and the redness spread from her cheeks to her entire face.

Erasa gasped finally catching on. "No way, the sexy guy?" Her mouth fell open as she looked back to Gohan.

Videl's redness was beginning to spread even down her neck from the vivid memory of a shirtless Gohan as she took another sip. "I only said well-built…"

"Yeah, but you meant sexy." Erasa then winked as she grinned and Videl rolled her eyes and took another drink in response. That was the kind of talk Erasa should have been saying regarding Gohan.

"Yeah, well...that's definitely him. It was so weird Erasa, I honestly thought I would never see him again…"

Erasa then motioned for Sharpener to come closer, he had become distracted by other women which would have been classed more as his type.

"What? What's up? This has better be good." The blonde male asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Sharpener, Vivvy here claims that she saw Gohan shirtless and…" Erasa paused and looked around confirming that Gohan was still out of earshot, "Apparently he's like totally ripped."

"Erasa!" Videl shrieked, that had meant to be private.

Both of Sharpener's eyebrows rose hearing this. His expression was in disbelief.

Erasa rolled her eyes at her, "Do you think it's possible? I always thought Gohan was ...you know…Gohan...all quiet and shy and skinny."

Sharpener nodded taking everything Erasa had said in. "Well… to be honest, it could be. Brains has always had good posture and carries himself well."

"Wouldn't you have had to compete in sport at school?" Videl asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

Sharpener chuckled at her phrasing due to her accent before answering. "Uh, no actually, Brains' mom somehow managed to get him out of P.E. classes."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! He got to stay in study hall during gym!" Erasa chimed in as Videl made a face hearing this. How unusual.

"Yeah… but it would not surprise me if he was in good shape. He used to wear baggy clothing when we were younger, but his suits and stuff now fit much better. Son's grown." Sharpener analyzed.

"Yeah, he looks good! Even with the glasses!" Erasa said grinning at Videl.

Videl rolled her eyes at her. Erasa had been trying to push her on every available guy they came into contact with. She turned away from the two and decided to pay her attention to her drink.

"G-Gohan you're back!" Erasa established for everyone as she saw him coming.

The trio then took a step back in unison to allow Gohan back into the group.

"Y-yeah, I think things have calmed down, they're able to serve faster now," Gohan said more out of annoyance than anything else. He had been hoping to get more of a break.

"Oh? Well if that is the case, I will go get us refills Vivvy! Sharpener, you should come with me!" Erasa chirped before latching onto Sharpener's arm and proceeding away from the two.

"What?! Why?" Sharpener said in protest but still moved by the blonde nonetheless.

Gohan and Videl both stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds. Videl was furious with Erasa. She had left them alone on purpose, while Gohan was becoming more and more nervous.

"Um, so, where do you work exactly?" Videl asked having finally developed some courage. Or maybe it was just the alcohol. She assumed that he would be a professor or something outside of the private sector from their earlier conversation regarding his studies.

"Oh, uh, Capsule Corporation, in robotics research…" Gohan answered attempting to mask any dread in his voice. It had been the last place he had envisioned working.

Videl couldn't help but look surprised hearing his answer as her assumptions were proven wrong. He definitely worked in the private sector and for one the world's largest corporations. It didn't seem like a good fit, him working there, but she had her own personal issues with Capsule Corp.

"That must be interesting… Capsule Corp is seriously everywhere in this country…" She said with a slight criticism in her voice. Well... she had tried to keep her own criticisms of the major company to herself.

Gohan chuckled at this before taking a large drink of his own and wanting to feel the effects of the alcohol more than ever. "Yeah, they are…"

"I mean honestly... we have the capsules and stuff where I'm from, but the number of buildings and such…" She paused as she inspected her drink and pulled a face as she confirmed there was not a drop left, "it's ridiculous...those capsule buildings are so ugly."

Hearing this Gohan laughed much to Videl's surprise.

"Oh, sorry, that's quite rude isn't it." She apologized, but also began to laugh as Gohan kept on.

"No… it's fine… I don't love them either… and working there you're completely surrounded by it all the time." He relented between laughs and relishing in being able to finally come out in say it. The Capsule Corporation stuff was everywhere and it was annoying.

Videl nodded at this eager to speak her mind now. "Yeah, when I was in medical school actually I helped conduct research for this medication…" she paused as she pondered her next words as it was hard to phrase complicated medical terms in everyday conversation.

"You mean for the modern heart virus?" Gohan cut in his voice the most confident it had been the entire night. He had remembered her mentioning this and he was such as interested as now as then.

Her chest tightened a little as she heard the timbre of his voice and seeing his eyes so actively interested in what she was saying. Most people outside of her field weren't."Y-yes, anyway, when I was an intern on that research team in university Capsule Corp was involved a-and…"

Just as Gohan became pulled into her story and wanted to hear more, Videl stopped and looked behind him. He turned.

"We're back! Gin for you Vivvy!" Erasa chimes handing Videl her drink over.

"Oh thanks." Videl said sheepishly taking it as she looked back at Gohan. The two understood this conversation would have to be continued later.

Many more drinks were consumed, but the clock was nearing towards midnight. Erasa winced as she realized this and knew that her best friend had told her she had to leave before one in the morning.

The blonde look back towards her best friend who was currently still talking to Gohan. The two had broken the ice and had spent the entire night getting to know each other. Inside, Erasa was elated, she always knew they would get along.

"Yeah, in my culture you would never have tea without milk. It's just unheard of." Videl boasted to Gohan, her cheeks were definitely colored at this point. Her earlier reservations of being associated as a foreign stereotype gone enabling her to speak freely.

Gohan gave her a judging look, his cheeks also red. "Yeah, I had a roommate from your part of the world during my undergraduate and he insisted on having a kettle in the room, he brought it from abroad and it nearly caused a fire. And...he still kept using it."

Videl put her hands on her hips to come off as serious wagging her finger at him, "Yeah, because tea is important. You have no idea."

The two began laughing.

"Uh, sorry guys…" Erasa interrupted and feeling bad about it. It was refreshing to see these two so loosened up and relaxed around one another. Being a complete contrast to how shy they were prone to be.

The two stopped laughing and looked towards her.

"Vivvy, it's past midnight, you told me to make sure you got home."

"Oh! Right!" Videl exclaimed before looking at her watch, how had the time flown by so quickly?

At the same time, Gohan realized he should probably go as well. "Yeah, I should head out too."

Watching Gohan get up Erasa held back a smirk as she began to scheme.

"Uh Gohan, could you walk Vivvy home? She lives close by." The cheeky blonde stated in her best innocent voice.

Gohan looked towards Erasa then Videl, who was trying to get out of her chair.

"Erasa! N-no, I'm fine!" Videl glared at Erasa seeing right through her facade.

"Aw sweetie, you have had a lot to drink tonight, and I have as well, Gohan here would be much better at protecting you." Erasa pointed a finger directly at Gohan's face.

The attention suddenly placed on him made him blush, but luckily for him, his face was already flushed with the drinks he had consumed tonight.

Videl rolled her eyes before turning and facing Gohan, "No, I'm fine and I only live a few streets away."

"I-I don't mind, I have time to walk you home." The half sayian stammered a bit. He did want to make sure she got home okay.

"Yeah, see Vivvy, he wants to help, let him!" Erasa insisted.

Videl glared at Erasa, "No, I'll be okay, if anything happens to me, I'm sure the _Gold Fighter_ or whatever he's called will save me." She finished before breaking out into laughter and expecting the pair of them to join her. Or at least Gohan.

But they didn't. Her joke had resulted in only silence. And Videl could see a blank expression on both Erasa and Gohan's faces.

"Are you serious?" She looked towards both of them. "Okay, so her…" Videl pointed at Erasa "I understand, she's always liked that Golden Fighter guy, but _you_?" she questioned Gohan judgment evident in her tone.

If Gohan had been giddy from the drinks that had disappeared and the awkward dread was back. During high school, he had helped out the police with petty crimes by transforming into a Super Saiyan and taking out criminals. He had actually only done this a few times, but the reputation of the Gold Fighter had taken hold in Satan City and was still around today. There were people who believed and people who didn't.

Videl was obviously someone who didn't. And it make sense that she wouldn't. She was smart and clever and the idea of someone with super strength and unnatural abilities probably was lost on her. And of course, she would assume that he was like her and would also not believe. However, he wished she'd open her mind up to the possibility that such power existed.

This greatly conflicted Gohan because while he obviously supported his alter ego's cause, he also was becoming more and more attracted to Videl. Specifically, her cleverness and intelligence. Perhaps in due time he could show her his techniques? No. Given her suspiciousness, he'd better play it safe if he ever wanted to have a chance with someone as smart and clever as Videl. He'd better back off on defending the Gold Fighter.

"Oh, Gohan likes the Gold Fighter a lot!" Erasa stated defending both Gohan and the Gold Fighter who she believed to be two separate people. Videl had always been a thorn in her side when it came to the crime fighter, and now was the perfect opportunity for someone with credibility to defend him!

Gohan took a sharp breath in, "I mean... I was when I was younger…" He said hesitantly and making an awkward expression. Usually, whenever someone made fun of his secret identity around him it enraged him. With Videl however, he could easily dismiss his pride.

Hearing this, Erasa slapped her hand on her face in disbelief. She knew her best friend's beauty was capable of doing things to men, having seen it many times before, but out of all of the times Gohan had defended the Gold Fighter in high school, only to now see him deny his following to impress Videl… This definitely took the cake. She was convinced she had to force the two of them to go home together now.

"Vivvy lives in Little Oldtown Gohan. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to that hot guy over there!" Erasa then proceeded to giggle and left the two behind. It was probably best to let Gohan and Videl sort out the whole Gold Fighter thing.

—-

The two left the bar in silence. Gohan wasn't really sure what to say and Videl was beginning to come down from being tipsy.

Erasa had not been wrong, Videl's place was only a few streets away. Gohan let her lead the way and followed a few steps behind. He had never been to this area of Satan City before and it was nice. There were only blocks of traditionally styled modest sized townhouses. He now understood what Erasa had meant when she called it 'Little Oldtown'. There wasn't a capsule styled building in sight and he had a feeling Videl had picked this neighbourhood on purpose.

Arriving at her flat, Videl attempted to go up the few stairs in front of her front door with haste and tripped. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the fall.

But it never happened and instead, she felt a strong grip on her. Gohan prevented her stumble by wrapping his muscular arms around her back and pulling her up to her feet. Videl was pressed against his chest causing a tingling sensation in her heart.

"Careful there, maybe you did have one too many," he said chuckling at her expression. Her eyes were tightly closed and she appeared frightened, it was innocent and cute.

As she opened her eyes and realized what had happened, he had saved her. At first, she was confused as to how he caught up with her so quickly. She could have sworn he was much further back. Those thoughts subsided as she looked up at him. Her hands were placed been in front of her to help with her spill were now spread across his wide torso. Being in his arms gave her a profound sense of protection or even wholeness. Or maybe it was from drinking. She could feel how solid and warm his chest was even with his jacket in the way. His shoulders were so broad and she couldn't help but want to feel them. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked into his eyes. Something heated up within her, his face was so close to hers. In the dim light she could still make out his features and her chest tightened, he really was handsome.

Gohan's insides trembled as he kept looking at her. He had transitioned from finding her cute to utterly beautiful. Her hands rested against his chest. He was dying to pull her closer to feel her perfect feminine figure against him. As the seconds went by, Videl was still positioned very close to him, which made him wonder. Was it possible he had a chance?

They began to move together. Her hands moved from his chest up to his shoulders and rested on his neck. His moved to the small of her back as his arms enclosed around her waist embracing her. Their eyes closed as their lips met and the two melted into one another.

Just as the two began deepen their kiss, a loud noise interrupted them bringing their actions to a halt.

"Oh, fucking hell!" Videl cursed as she pulled away from Gohan opening her handbag. It was her stupid phone. She had set an alarm with the intention of being helpful. It wasn't.

Gohan stepped away breathless as his lips tingled. Her lips had been so sweet. His contact with her made him aware of how good it felt to be with a woman. It made him face reality and how much he longed to be with the one next to him. As she was digging around in her bag he adjusted his trousers in an attempt to hide what was the beginning of an erection. He couldn't help but guess if someone was calling her. Could it be that ex-boyfriend Sharpener had mentioned? What if he was trying to get back with her?

"I-I'm so sorry about that. I have to perform surgery tomorrow so I set that to keep me from being up late." Videl said breaking him out of his thoughts. She was frowning.

"Oh…all right…" Gohan said not knowing where to go from here. A small part of him relaxed. Good. It wasn't her ex-boyfriend from across the hemisphere ringing in to wish her good night. The rest of him now wanted to take her inside and finish what they started. But now that felt inappropriate as it was obvious that she had a strict routine established.

Videl also felt conflicted. "Um... I guess I should go inside…" She said shaking. Her head was buzzing from a combination of the alcohol, the surprise of the alarm, and the kissing. Would it be so bad if she invited him in? The kissing had been amazing and lit her insides on fire. Even though she told him she had to be up early…why did she always have to be so responsible?

"Uh, yeah… You should probably get to bed then…" Gohan said as though he understood, but he was actually frustrated. He respected that she had a job and everything and needed to be responsible, but god he was there! He had been kissing her moments ago! He was still throbbing in his boxers for her. Desperately wishing he was more knowledgeable and experienced in these situations, he had no idea how to be smooth here.

"Yeah, um, right, ok… I'll see you around then!" Videl stammered as she put the key in her lock and entered and shut the door in an instant. She was acting out of fear and insecurity being as inexperienced.

And like that she was gone. Gohan sighed and turned away angry with himself. It all had been so hasty and impulsive of him to kiss her like that. Videl was such an interesting woman. There was no doubt in his mind that she had been with other men. Men more charming than he ever could be. No wonder she got away as fast as she could. As he walked away he tried to ignore the feel of her lips against his and how much he now craved her body. For the rest of that night, Gohan wondered if being with someone had always felt that good?

As soon as Videl closed the door she leaned up against it. As she closed her eyes remorse overcame her. Gohan must think she was so stuck up having shut the door in his face like that. She didn't give him her number or even thanked him for walking her home! Her heart was pummeling. She put a hand to her heaving chest; her breasts had become sensitive during their embrace. When she was able to stand and get ready for bed she couldn't get that kiss out of her mind. No man had ever made her feel that way, ever.

—-

Thanks again to ZFJ for proofreading/brainstorming.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mend my Heart - Chapter 5**

* * *

The next morning, Gohan opened his eyes and immediately regretted doing so. The morning sunlight burned his retinas and he recoiled under the covers.

There were slight pulses of pain coming from his head, a small but sure sign that he definitely had too much to drink the night before. He would not class it as a full hangover as he hadn't been fully-drunk, but he wasn't himself. Finally ready to face the light of day he pulled himself out from under the covers and looked at the clock.

"Great...eleven…" He mumbled to himself annoyed that he had slept in so late. His family would be aware of his late return.

"Oh, Gohan! You're up!" ChiChi said cheerfully as she folded laundry.

"Morning." The twenty-eight year old stated as he helped himself to water and bread. The need to fill up his stomach was insatiable.

"So… late night?" His mother asked unable to hide her smile. She was elated to see that he had stayed out for so long.

"Yeah… sorry, I should have called" Gohan began to apologize as he was used to his mother criticizing him. He was avoiding looking at her by gathering whatever was edible in sight, preparing a small meal for himself.

"Sorry? You're like thirty." Goten's voice exclaimed loudly. He had walked into the kitchen and was observing Gohan's state.

The older of the two brothers winced, both at his words and the volume.

"Your brother is right Gohan; you can come and go as you please!" ChiChi reassured.

Gohan grunted in response. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

"...Did you meet anyone?" ChiChi asked unable to keep her curiosity to herself.

Gohan's eye twitched at this. Had he met someone? Kind of. Vivvy. Who had turned out to be Dr. Videl Satan…who he was sure he would never see again or in the same circumstances as they had left last night.

"Mom leaves him alone, he's clearly hungover," Goten stated winking at Gohan.

Realizing she probably was pushing it too far, ChiChi sighed. "Alright fine, I need to work on the laundry anyway." She dismissed herself but not without a smile on her face. She decided to take Gohan's silence as a possible yes.

Goten took a seat next to Gohan and stared at him fully intent on annoying him. As the two brothers grew older their relationship had changed from what was more of a mentor/mentee structure to one that was typical of siblings. Pestering one another.

"How much did you drink? You look like you've been hit by a bus!" The seventeen-year-old said grinning. He couldn't help but tease Gohan.

"Enough," Gohan answered in-between mouthfuls. He just wanted to be left alone now. Certain memories of the night before couldn't leave his mind. Such as Videl's lovely figure pressed against him and how much he had wanted to touch her all over.

"Okay, okay, someone's grouchy," Goten said before trying to take some of Gohan's food only to receive a glare from his brother.

"Oh man, I want some of that!" The overly positive voice of Goku exclaimed having now wandered into the kitchen.

Gohan groaned. "Can't you guys leave me alone?" What did it take to get a few minutes of privacy in this house?

Goku blinked and approached his firstborn son inspecting him. "Are you sick Gohan?"

Gohan pushed him away with one hand and kept eating. He was trying his hardest to convey an unspoken message for no one to touch any of his food.

"No Dad, he's hungover." Goten smiled.

Goku cocked his head to the side "Hungover?"

"Like he had too much to drink last night! Got too drunk!" Goten explained while miming binge drinking with his hands.

"I didn't get drunk!" Gohan said defending himself. He didn't really. There had been occasions in university where he definitely had too much to drink having been pushed to do so by his peers and woke up the next morning in his own sick _that_ had been drunk.

"Oh. Man, I'm so hungry…" Goku said not really wanting to continue the current conversation. He had no idea about being drunk. He just kept eyeing Gohan's food and eventually, the eldest half-saiyan got fed up with his begging and rose from his chair to leave. Goku moved in to take the scraps.

"You know dear brother…I think Mom has some wine somewhere. If you need some hair of the dog you know…" Goten suggested while doing the drinking-miming again and winking.

"…What? Dog hair?" Goku asked completely confused making Goten bust out into laughter.

Gohan ignored their banter and left the room wanting his own space.

* * *

Later on, in the week, Gohan was at the breakfast table stacking his collection of dirty dishes. He dreaded going to work because the research he was working on didn't inspire or interest him. He left quickly and without saying goodbye.

ChiChi sighed as she sat by the window having kept her eye on her oldest. She did try to leave him alone; she really did, but she couldn't stop herself from worrying. The last few years since his breakup with Pepper had really taken their toll on him and she was scared he would never recover. And he appeared to be even worse these last few days and there didn't look to be anything ChiChi could do about it.

She snapped out of it when the phone rang. Bulma was coming over later and had called to confirm. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Hours later the two women were gabbing on various topics. ChiChi was currently gushing at one photo of Bulma's little girl who had just celebrated her tenth birthday.

"Oh enjoy it while you can Bulma, they won't stay young forever." ChiChi lamented.

Bulma giggled in response as she poured herself some more tea. The ladies had been sharing a pot along with some cake as a treat.

"Do you wish you had grandchildren by now Chi?" Bulma asked.

ChiChi bit her lip at the question, "Yes and no. At this rate, I think it'll be more likely that Goten will give me one before Gohan does…"

Bulma nodded before taking a sip. She was beginning to realize that this conversation may go in a familiar but unwanted direction and was regretting asking about grandchildren.

"I don't think Gohan necessarily wants a family right now anyway…" Bulma began being truthful, she couldn't imagine him with a family, but also intending to change topics.

"I think he might have been with someone the other night you know… He didn't come home until two in the morning!" ChiChi said happily.

Bulma's eyebrow rose. Maybe this conversation wouldn't go there.

"Oh really? Do you know anything about her?"

"No, I want to, but I think it'd be best to leave Gohan alone…"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. So, I'm considering remodeling our West City offices, I brought some color samples…." she reached into her bag; she really did want the raven-haired woman's opinion.

"Bulma… Do you think Gohan hates Goku and me? For pushing him to be with Pepper…" ChiChi's voice was very quiet and melancholy. It completely lacked her usual boosting confidence.

The blue haired scientist looked up from her bag and at ChiChi. ChiChi's eyes were focused on the floor. This subject Bulma had been determined to avoid.

"ChiChi….no. I don't think he hates you two."

"I just thought… I just thought they were like Goku and I. That he would come around to her at some point… she seemed so in love with him."

Bulma took a breath in. Maybe she would give ChiChi honest answers this time.

"Well, he wasn't in love with her. Honestly… I don't even think he liked her."

ChiChi pulled a napkin up to her face and broke out into a sob. The guilt she had carried over the years was too much. She was usually good at ignoring it, but sometimes it took over.

"What I mean is, he can't possibly miss her now or be pining for her or anything... How could he?" Bulma reasoned before going to ChiChi and rubbing her back. Maybe honesty hadn't been the right course of action here.

"No, you're right. He's better without her even after the mess their breakup caused…" ChiChi reasoned with herself wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, he definitely is. And his savings will recover, it'll take time, but they will!" Bulma said smiling.

Hearing this ChiChi changed moods again and scowled at Bulma making her take a step back.

"His savings would recover much quicker if you gave him a better job Bulma!"

Bulma shook her head; she knew this would be brought up again. After Gohan's breakup with Pepper and the awkward circumstances that followed, he was left with no choice but to begin working. Having an advanced degree in mathematics but no experience, Capsule Corporation seemed like the right place to go to for work. Unfortunately for him, the company had a rigid pay structure for new employees and Gohan was subjected to a decent but not great salary.

Bulma would have loved to play the nepotism card and throw him a bone and have his pay increased, but she knew too well that Gohan would have been furious about this. He wished to be treated normally especially with the events regarding Pepper.

"My hands are tied Chi, we've discussed this…" Bulma admitted painfully. She didn't enjoy seeing Gohan suffer either and it wasn't entirely his fault that he was now broke. He was a victim in this situation in her mind, even if others in their group didn't feel this way...

ChiChi took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Fine. Well, let's see these color samples then."

* * *

Goten was surprised to see Gohan here. It was currently noon on a Thursday and the teen didn't have school due to it being a midterm break.

The family had been preparing to leave home for the hospital as Goku had his angiocardiogram scheduled. Everyone had been surprised that morning when Gohan had said he wasn't going to work today and that he had actually taken the day off. Gohan had never taken any days off even though Goten was pretty sure had had vacation days to use. When asked about, Gohan said that he wanted to come along to the cardiologist.

Now they have stuck in the waiting room again as Goku had the procedure done. Throughout the day Goten had kept a close eye on his brother. Noticing that something was off. Every time someone walked by, even the sound of their steps, Gohan would look up. He was even peering into rooms if doors had been left open. It was weird. Gohan usually kept to himself.

Even now as an older man in a white lab coat approached them, Goten witnessed Gohan look up hopeful but then lean back into his chair looking defeated. How strange.

"Hello, you're the Son family correct?" The man asked. He had grey hair and gentle eyes.

"Yes we are," ChiChi answered for everyone.

"I'm doctor Shinzou, I'm Dr. Satan's superior and have taken over this case as she informed me you had requested. I just wanted to let you know that Goku's angiocardiogram is fine. His heart appears normal and he will be released shortly after the sedatives wear off."

"Oh, all right…" ChiChi said taking it in.

"Really?" That's great news!" Goten said thrilled. He looked towards his mother and brother expecting them to share the same reaction. But they didn't. He knew that Dr. Satan had done a good job reassuring all of them that Goku's heart would be fine, but surely they should be a little happy to hear this? Even if it had been expected?

Gohan looked almost…disappointed? And his mother…

"Excuse me, Doctor…" ChiChi began, her tone building.

 _Oh no_ … Goten thought as he observed his mother. Usually, Gohan intervened in times like this.

"Yes?" The doctor responded with a smile. He seemed like such a nice guy.

"Why did you have to take over? I didn't request that…" ChiChi stated her rage building.

"Oh well.." The doctor was clearly thrown by this, "I was told by my colleague Dr. Satan and several of the other staff that you felt a senior doctor would be more appropriate" He confessed. Something about this woman feared him.

Goten was now looking back and more forth between his mother and brother. His mother was scowling clearly insulted even though she had behaved difficulty with Dr. Satan and the staff and Gohan who should be handling this was frowning and staring off into space. What was going on?

"Oh! Is that right? Well…" ChiChi began fully intending to go off on his doctor. She even raised her finger at him. She was doing that thing again where instead of getting upset at serious situations she distracted herself with anger at others' expense.

"Mom no! It's okay!" Goten said taking his mother's arm in his hands.

"Yeah mom, it's fine, Dad's fine," Gohan said his voice barely above a whisper and his eyes staring at the floor.

Goten looked at his brother like he was crazy. What was this problem?!

The doctor then excused himself probably wanting to be far away as possible.

* * *

Inspecting the walls of Videl's office Erasa was pleased with herself. This room had actually been one of her first paid assignments as an interior designer and she had absolutely nailed it. Everything in this room worked well together and it fit Videl's taste perfectly.

"Admiring your handiwork?" The doctor asked as she ate her salad. Erasa had surprised her by bringing it for her.

"Yes! I can't help it!" The bubbly blonde beamed.

"I would have met up with you for lunch you know… You didn't have to ambush me here."

"Well you know…" Erasa began taking a seat at Videl's desk, briefly admiring it since she had picked it out after all. "I was in the neighborhood."

Videl simply nodded and continued to eat.

"So, have you been up to much recently?"

Videl shook her head before swallowing, "No, just working… I actually have the rest of today free actually… do you want to go to the park or something?"

"Oh really? No, I wish I had known! I have to meet some potential clients today… and tonight I'm going out with with someone I met at the party!" Erasa said winking. She was excited.

"Oh right. Well that's great!" Videl said happy for Erasa. Maybe if she went on about this new guy she wouldn't ask any questions about-

"Vivvy… your father sent me a birthday bouquet…" Erasa interrupted. It hadn't been subtle but she had to let Videl know.

Videl's heart leapt. She had been expecting Erasa to ask about Gohan. A man that she liked. Not a man that she despised.

"Oh." It was the only response she could have.

"In the card he asks about you… if I'm coming to visit you in Oldtown this year…"

Anger rose in Videl. How dare he try to find out about her life through her best friend? And disguised as a gift. How despicable.

"He doesn't know you live here does he… You've lived here for almost a year now." Erasa said her usual bubbly facade gone. Her green eyes looked down depressed. She knew all about Videl's troubled relationship with her father, much more than others, but she still struggled to understand it.

"No he doesn't and frankly, it's going to stay that way." Videl quipped. She was seething.

Knowing there was no need to press further Erasa decided to switch directions.

"So, you and Gohan…"

"Nothing happened, Erasa. He just took me home and I went to bed." Videl said. She was stoic as she was still chewing over her father's actions.

Erasa pursed her lips. "Did you two agree to meet up again? Or trade numbers? Or kiss goodnight?"

At hearing the word kiss Videl's cheeks turned pink. Memories of being in his arms that she had been actively suppressing all week came to mind.

"Oh, what's this?" Erasa asked seeing the blush, nothing was getting past her.

"Fine. If you must know, we did kiss." Videl admitted. Erasa would have figured it out anway.

The blonde squealed out of joy. "I knew it! The way you two were talking to one another! You have to go out with him!"

"N-no I don't. We won't be seeing each other again." Videl said firmly before telling Erasa about the alarm going off and how she literally shut the door in Gohan's face.

"Oh well... I can give you his number! Or I can give him yours! I'm sure he will call you! He probably understood that you had to get to bed!" Erasa said with empathy but on the inside she was annoyed at Videl's overly cautious nature. _Who_ has an alarm to tell them when to get to bed?

"No Erasa, that's all right… He was a nice guy, but he was my patient, it's just not a good idea." She had been torturing herself all week about Gohan, sometimes she found herself craving to have her lips against his again and at the worst of times.

The blonde huffed hearing this. Videl was all about her job first.

"Oh bullshit!" Erasa cursed taking Videl by surprise. "I spoke to Sharpener about it, because I knew you would use this as an excuse. As long as you aren't his long term doctor now, it's fine. And on Saturday,you said his tests were fine! He isn't coming back in right?"

"Yeah, well…" Videl was stunned. Erasa did have the upper hand here. "No, he won't be coming back, but his father is still being treated…" She admitted and immediately shut her eyes in regret, what was doing telling Erasa about Gohan's business?

"What?! Gohan's father is in your care?!" Erasa was shocked. Why hadn't the two of them mentioned this last Saturday? No wonder they would be a good match, both of them were always so cagey about their lives.

"Not anymore… like Gohan, he's fine, but he is having some screenings done, today is his last one.." Videl said briefly wondering if Gohan was here, "But I did pass his case onto my boss…" Videl admitted shamefully. She had done it out of nerves as she didn't want to run into Gohan again. Or so she had told herself.

"Oh… well then why can't you see Gohan again then?" Erasa asked having taking the argument back full circle. She was now more determined than ever to get the two of them together.

"I just can't Erasa…" Videl said her voice full of doubt. She wasn't going to let herself get involved in a relationship. She had convinced herself they weren't for her.

"Videl! Stop punishing yourself!" So what? It didn't work out with Heiji, it's time to move on. Gohan is such a great guy! Please give him a chance!" Erasa begged even calling her best friend by her given name.

The doctor remained silent not wanting to talk to Erasa about this.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands Erasa grabbed a pen and a notepad off of Videl's desk and began searching through her phone for Gohan's number. She quickly scribbled it on the pad.

"There's his number. Call, text, do something!" The blonde demanded as she pushed the notepad directly in front of Videl.

Videl's eyes lingered at the numbers for a second.

"Look, I have to go now or I'll be late. But you should stop beating yourself up about Heiji. So you didn't love him, so what?" Erasa said as she packed her things and made her way out.

Videl still didn't respond and sat there motionless for a few minutes, even after Erasa had left. She then turned the notepad over, not wanting to deal with it now. It just wasn't possible, not with her job and her ugly family situation. She got up to go to the bathroom intending to move on from these sensitive thoughts.

* * *

The family resumed waiting. Time went by very slowly. Again Gohan kept looking up and around at people who walked by, it was weirding Goten out.

"I'm going to the bathroom," ChiChi announced before getting up and going leaving her sons on her own.

Goten clicked his tongue a few times before Gohan did it again. Nervously looking up at the sound of footsteps only to see that it was just a random nurse or someone.

"Okay, what is up with you?" Goten confronted his brother. He couldn't take it anymore.

"W-what?" Gohan said surprised.

"What?" Goten began mockingly, "You! You're not at work and you're being super weird! Looking up at everyone! Who do you possibly expect to see?"

Gohan was speechless and unable to answer his brother.

" **Who do you think you are?!"** The voice of their mother echoed down the halls causing both brothers to get up and look.

"Oh no…" Goten said as him and Gohan was met with the sight of their mother confronting a frightened looking Dr. Satan.

The doctor looked horrified and was standing back as ChiChi looked ready to jump.

"M-Mrs. Son please…" She said her hands up in front of her cowering. People were beginning to stare, including Videl's colleagues. This had been exactly what she was trying to avoid.

"No! I want answers!" ChiChi screeched enraged.

"Mom!" Goten called out as he rushed to her side. He was really embarrassed now. He'd given up on expecting Gohan to say or do anything. He had actually forgotten about Dr. Satan, how nice she had been in the past and her cool accent and everything. Surely she didn't deserve this.

"Mrs. Son please, come into my office…" Videl said visibly shaken but having collected herself just enough to escort them to her office.

ChiChi followed and so did her sons. Videl stood in the doorway letting them in.

As Goten passed through Dr. Satan's office he saw Gohan and her look at each other before they simultaneously turned red and looked away. Goten raised an eyebrow as he took note. . As far as he knew, Gohan had never paid any attention to any women before, even women who he was involved with.

"Why did you re-assign our case? You told us Goku was fine and that you were perfectly capable of handling it!" ChiChi demanded.

Videl sat at her desk in front of them her legs shaking. She kept opening her mouth to answer but nothing would come out as the right words never came to mind. She was in shock.

"Answer now or I'll go to your superior about it… I'll call everyone!" ChiChi threatened.

"Mother stop!" Gohan said his voice boasting. It was the loudest it had been the entire day.

Goten silently exhaled realizing he had been holding his breath this entire time. Finally, Gohan was behaving normally.

"I'm sure Videl had her reasons…" Gohan said coming to her defense as he stared at her. It was the first time he had ever said her name out loud.

 _Videl?_ Both ChiChi and Goten blinked in surprise at hearing him call her by her first name. Gohan would never call a professional by their first name like that, ever. He was always overly polite and by-the-book with everyone. How could he be so familiar with her?

"Gohan… I'm so sorry…" Videl said before putting her head in her hands as she was overwhelmed. The whole hospital had probably seen Mrs. Son yelling at her. After everything she had done to avoid scandal at work, it now seemed pointless.

At hearing her speak to Gohan on a first-name basis, Goten and ChiChi glanced at each other sharing the same perplexed expression. Was something going on here?

"It's just…" Videl began taking her hands away from her face which had become flushed. "Since we were together the other night…" she paused to take a breath.

At hearing the words 'the other night' Goten and ChiChi nearly fell out of their chairs. Goten now more than understood why Gohan had been so weird!

"…I just thought it'd be best for your father's case to be passed onto my supervisor to avoid conflict… It was easier to tell him your mother requested it rather than the truth… I just didn't want him to know that

I spent time with you outside of work, that's all!" She confessed submerged with shame and humiliation.

"Hey, it's okay…" Gohan reassured her attempting to conceal how relieved he was. He had gone to the trouble of taking the day off and come along hoping to see her against his own judgment and had been devastated to hear that the case was reassigned assuming the worst. Now he was beaming to hear that it hadn't been because she hated him. Maybe this meant the two of them still had a chance.

Goten could see what his brother was trying to hide, however, and couldn't help but smile at him. Now that he thought about it, Gohan and Dr. Satan were a perfect match! He began to root for them to be together.

"Mom, you'll drop it now, right? No need to get Dr. Satan in trouble." Gohan said to his mother, but his eyes never leaving Videl.

"Y-yes of course!" ChiChi stuttered. Her anger had been long gone, but she was in shock having witnessed all of this. Gohan and Dr. Satan?! _She_ the girl he had spent time with? A doctor? Oh, it was perfect! And the way he was currently looking at her! He had never stared at Pepper or any woman like that!

Videl looked away from the three and out her window as she recomposed herself. All of this had been unlike her, she always maintained a high level of professionalism at work. Her heart was racing from everything, the drama with her father, Gohan's mother, Gohan, what Erasa had said earlier. And now he was here! In her office again!

Gohan couldn't help but continue to stare at her. All week he had tried to not think about her, or the kiss that they had shared, but it had all been in vain. He wasn't going to be here today, he was going to go to work as per usual,but something inside him made him call in today. Her being in front of him finally relieved him and made him nervous at the same time.

"Well, I bet Dad is awake now… so we should really go check on him!" Goten suggested.

"Y-yeah we should…" Gohan stammered as he got up to leave. Still staring at Videl. He couldn't help himself. The sight of her caused something to stir within him and it was an addictive feeling.

"Will you be getting up to anything today doctor?" Goten asked innocently. A plan had formed in his mind.

"Oh, no, I actually was about to leave, I have nothing scheduled for the rest of the afternoon…" She said glancing at her watch nervously, it was only three o'clock. She couldn't bare to look up at Gohan again.

"Oh, what'dya know, Gohan doesn't have anything scheduled either! He should buy you a drink or something!" Goten suggested.

Shocked at hearing how forward his little brother was being, Gohan clear his throat. Goten was such an annoyance sometimes.

"Uh well…" Videl hesitated. She should say no. ...but she didn't want to. Erasa's earlier words and suggestions echoed in her mind. They did have a good time talking the other night, maybe it wouldn't turn into more?

"It's the least he could do, with our mother freaking out at you. Isn't that right Mom?" Goten said as he put a hand on his mother's shoulder pulling her close. He hoped she would catch on and help his plan.

"Yes! Gohan take the doctor out!" ChiChi beamed.

Gohan had turned crimson at this and was unable to say anything. Why was his family so weird? They had his hands tied around his back. But, still he wished she would say yes.

Unable to cope with the pressure and desperately wanting to leave the hospital Videl sighed "Okay, um just give me a few minutes here. I'm sure your father is probably awake now as well."

Cheering on the inside but trying his best to keep it cool, Gohan was the first out of the three to stand. "Okay, great, I'll just meet you outside then. Let's go see Dad everyone" giving the cue for everyone to leave.

Just as Goten was about to pass through the door he was reminded of how annoyed he was at Gohan's behavior earlier. While he definitely wanted Gohan and Videl to get together, he couldn't let this excellent opportunity to get back at his brother pass by. Knowing full well that Gohan was still watching he decided to go with it.

"Oh Dr. Satan…" Goten began as she looked up at him from her desk, "I just wanted to say, you look very beautiful today!" the teen complimented her grinning ear to ear.

Videl blinked a few times, unsure of what to say. With the rush of emotions she had just experienced she doubted that she appeared attractive at all. How she looked was the least of her worries then.

"Goten!" Gohan scolded his brother before yanking him out of her office "Yeah Videl, i'll see you in a bit." He said chuckling nervously before dragging Goten away. _He_ should have been making compliments to her, not him.

Goten stuck his tongue out at his brother. "So... the other night eh?"

"It's not what you think."

"Suuure. I knew you thought she was hot."

* * *

The name of Videl's ex, Heiji, is taken from CloakSky's excellent story _A Night's Consequences_ and it's alternate ending sequel _A Night's Consequences: Five Years After_ which I've definitely pulled inspiration from. Those are under her alternate profile, Kisa-Kun, on this site if anyone is interested.

Thanks again to ZFJ for proofreading. Lastly thanks so much for the supportive reviews last chapter! I love hearing from readers and your words definitely kept me motivated. If you have any thoughts about this chapter, feel free to let me know. Every bit of feedback helps.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Major thank yous to ZFJ, Bob Roos, Mr Me 2, and CC6512 for all of your priceless input.**_

 _ **Also, please take a look at the tumblr called fiestyhxman where the cover image came from! I would definitely recommend the hanvi tumblr community!**_

* * *

Mend my Heart

Chapter 6

* * *

It had been an awkward ten minutes or so since Gohan and Videl left the hospital and entered a nearby restaurant. For once in his life, Gohan was surrounded by food but wasn't hungry. Waiting for his father to be discharged from the hospital's care had taken much longer than expected and this meeting of the two that was supposed to happen at three o'clock was now nearing six. Gohan was nervous and unsure of himself and didn't want to come off as a fool to Videl.

"Um, so…" Videl began reluctantly before taking a sip of wine, there was no way she was going to go through with this as a teetotaler, "I have been wondering this, so I will just ask…"

Gohan's heart began to race. What was she about to ask? Was it something that she had discovered concerning his or Goku's medical findings? Maybe she analysed his blood and discovered some weird Saiyan dna or something…

"Didn't you find Orange Star remedial? With your academic abilities and all…" Videl asked, her tone implied that she was trying to be polite as possible.

Gohan blinked a few times taking her words in.

"Yes, absolutely," the honesty of his answer surprised even himself. It felt like a breath of fresh air to be asked that.

"Why did you…?"

"My mother… she thought it was a good idea since I had always been homeschooled, I guess she wanted me around normal kids…" Gohan answered for her, knowing what she was going to ask.

Videl nodded. It made sense. She had seen from both his and his father's medical forms that they lived quite far away, although her own sense of geography in this country wasn't great.

"What about you, did you just go to a normal high school?" Gohan asked, interested. For some reason, he wanted to know everything about her, as if he had to.

"Uh, no, I went to an all-girls boarding school in the mountains…it was run by female monks... completely isolated from civilisation...kind of the opposite of your situation. I think my father wanted to keep me hidden away from society as much as possible…" Videl admitted feeling awkward. She hadn't loved her time there.

"Oh, wow…" Gohan gaped as he had imagined a school like Orange Star, in the middle of a large city.

"Yeah… it was hard, tough curriculum and the monks were mean… and it was so cold, we had paper thin blankets and mattresses as hard as stone…" Videl went on as the bad memories played through her mind, she knew she had to stop herself. "Anyway, I did gain a Scholar's Distinction from being there I guess…"

"You have a Scholar's Distinction?" Gohan's eyes widened as he asked about this.

Videl blinked a few times in silence at his reaction. Had she come off as arrogant? That wasn't her intention. A Scholar's Distinction was a world-class award given to high school students who met certain criteria. It was valuable when applying for university and you got to go to an award ceremony hosted every year in a different country and with everyone else in that year who won the award.

"Y-yeah, I was… I didn't have much going for me then and I really focused on school I guess…" she said apologetically, although she wasn't sure why. She had always been a prideful student, and the truth was she had been quite lonely in that wretched boarding school, so she did put all of her energy into studying.

"No, no, of course, you were one, I'm not surprised at all… it's just…" Gohan spoke, his expression visibly conflicted.

Videl was on the edge of her seat. For some reason, this guy's opinion of her really mattered, and she felt the need for him to approve. It was strange, she usually didn't care at all what others thought of her.

"I have a Scholar's Distinction too... I guess Erasa didn't mention that to you.. she never told me you had one either I guess…" Gohan admitted looking depressed.

Relief flowed through Videl's veins. That was it? She bit her lip trying to understand her need for approval and why he looked so sad all of a sudden. Did he…not like smart women? The pit of her stomach fell from those thoughts.

"Oh, well, I doubt she cared for such things…" she said explaining Erasa's behaviour at the time when it clicked. "Oh! You must have been there! At the ceremony, on the Polar Continent? In Kaltborg? We probably walked right past each other!" Videl thought out loud smiling. Those memories were much more pleasant to look back on.

"No… I didn't go…" Gohan said regretfully feeling more sour.

Videl couldn't help but ask, "why?" It stunned her. Most students worked their entire scholastic lives to achieve a Scholar's Distinction, the idea of not attending the ceremony was just unheard of.

"My mo...girlfriend at the time wasn't for it…" Gohan then laughed awkwardly, but glad that he didn't almost admit to his mother having been in such control of his life at the time. It hadn't been a lie as he was dating Angela at the time, sort of. And she didn't seem that interested in his award or where the ceremony was taking place, "Guess that's why that didn't last…" he then eyed her bottle of wine and glanced at the second glass the waitress had brought over, "May I?"

Videl nodded, feeling very awkward. She was scanning her memory as to if Erasa had ever mentioned him having a girlfriend then, suddenly she had to know what sort of women he had been with. Truthfully, she had only been with one man and that hadn't been until the last few years. Remembering what Gohan looked like shirtless though, she wasn't surprised to hear that he had girlfriends, and probably quite a few…

Gohan poured the glass eagerly as he thought back to that time. He had been invited to attend the ceremony in the frigid city of Kaltborg. It was on the opposite of side of the globe to Kingsland, and the ceremony had taken place over winter. He remembered how excited he had initially been at the idea of visiting the Polar Continent and seeing what it was like there. The people there discovered unique ways to cope with the cold harsh conditions and science and engineering were hugely celebrated there.

ChiChi, however, wasn't having it. Even though she had an alien husband and half-alien children, she was surprisingly reluctant to travel overseas and she tended to stay close to home and that of her comfort zone. The idea of going abroad was always going to be out of the question for her and she viewed it as impractical. This mindset extended even to her oldest son, thus she had concluded for Gohan that the trip wasn't necessary. Even if it celebrated his lifetime of academic achievement, something that she had driven him towards since birth. Gohan even remembered making these arguments with his mother, but she wouldn't budge. At the time Gohan had been too scared of his own mother to challenge her further, but now he wished he had at least tried to reach out to his father or Bulma for help. Knowing now that Videl would have been there was really rubbing salt in the wound for him though… what if they had met there? Where could things have gone for him?

As he finished his first glass of wine quickly and poured a second one, his imagination began to race with possibilities. Perhaps they would have met and hit it off and would be married by now... Gohan was just about to wonder how many children they would have had by now and what accents their accents would be like when Videl interrupted him. His cheeks turned a tinge of red from his wandering thoughts.

"Oh, you didn't miss out on much… the northern people are kind of strange… and their language is unusual…" she said attempting to sound sympathetic. It was obvious she was trying to make him feel better.

"It's alright… it was a while ago, you don't have to pretend like you didn't like going there."

The doctor was quiet for a moment, determining whether or not she should be honest.

"Well…" A smile formed on her lips, "okay, it was amazing! I haven't been back, but I'd really like to go again someday. The fish there is like nothing you've ever had before!"

Gohan forced a smile, but there was bitterness stewing within him. Remembering missing out on that trip just brought back other choices he had made in his past, perhaps more for others than himself.

"So, you have a Scholar's Distinction, two degrees, and yet you're working at Capsule Corporation of all places?" Videl asked, her glass nearly empty. The wine was boosting her confidence. The doubts she had earlier were put aside, she wasn't going to pretend to not be any less intelligent for anyone, even if it was the guy Erasa described as 'sexy'.

"Yeah…" Gohan responded the colour leaving his face.

Videl saw this and felt bad. "No, sorry, I shouldn't be so obvious about my feelings towards Capsule Corp… I'm sure it's a great place to work.." It was a struggle for her to recite those words.

"May I ask why you feel that way? Was it to do with your research?" Gohan asked suddenly remembering their conversation in the bar at Erasa's party. Videl had told him that she had worked on a team improving the medication for the Modern Heart Virus, but the conversation had been cut short. He found what little of the story he had heard fascinating and wanted to know more.

"Oh, back when I was in medical school?" Videl asked swirling the wine in her glass, internally debating as to if she should tell him.

"Yes… if you are comfortable telling me that is…" He hoped she would be. Again, he was faced with this need to learn all about her. He had never felt this way about anyone, but she… she was entrancing.

Something about the way he was looking at her now caused a strange heat to occur within Videl. Feigning it off, she made a decision. She then signalled to the waitress who was serving them to bring them another bottle. Opening up to others had always been hard for her. After the bottle was opened and her glass refilled, she took a sip before clearing her throat.

"As I already mentioned, I was an intern on the team that helped the newer version of the Modern Heart Virus medication… but unfortunately, since Capsule Corporation own the base formula for it…" Videl stopped, holding herself back.

"They had the patent rights to it…" Gohan concluded for her.

"Yes… and they don't receive any of the profits from the medicine now."

Gohan nodded. He was becoming more and more familiar with these stories. Capsule Corporation would hire scientists to create and invent for them, providing unlimited resources and equipment, but unfortunately, this came at the cost of the mega-corporation then owning the scientific research. He didn't think that Dr Briefs had originally intended for this to happen, it was just how the company operated.

"The thing is though…" Videl then looked around as if to see if anyone was listening, "no one knows where Capsule Corp got that base formula from… I think they probably screwed that original scientist over as well. If it were up to me, large firms like that wouldn't be able to discredit creators like that," as she finished her statement determination began to build up in her tone and a spark could be seen in her eyes.

Gohan could tell from her words that she was a good person and that her feelings towards Capsule Corp came from an honourable place. This resulted in him becoming conflicted. It didn't help that a large part of him agreed with her and as a bonus, he knew where the base formula came from, at least at this time anyway, future Trunks. But how could he possibly tell her that?

Videl then sighed, "Sorry, sometimes I have… what does Erasa call it… an uncontrollable sense of justice.." she then rolled her eyes and sipped her wine, "something like that…"

"No, I agree, it isn't right for people's hard work to be taken like that…" Gohan said lost in his thoughts.

"Well… if it's any consolation, the Briefs' family just got hit by a major tax bill apparently…" Videl said rolling her eyes.

Hearing this Gohan cringed. He had seen it in the news that morning. The high amount of revenue Capsule Corp was bringing in worldwide had not gone unnoticed. The company had failed to meet tax regulations in the past and were now expected to do so.

"Well, you can't fault them for that... tax law is complicated and I'm sure they will sort it somehow.." Gohan defended the Briefs. It probably seemed out of place in this conversation, but he did owe them a lot.

Videl blinked a bit surprised at his actions, he seemed to agree with her prior statements but suddenly, he was on the defence, "Well… I suppose that is true... But what about criminals using capsules to smuggle weapons and drugs?"

Gohan was silent as his conflicting feelings towards the issue were increasing. International relations were at an all-time high. While capsules were fantastic for allowing the transportation of large goods such as vehicles and homes, there was a dark side to that which criminals had begun to exploit. More and more cases of capsules containing all matter of contraband were being discovered.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Gohan finished his second glass. He could feel the warmth of the alcohol spread through his body.

"Gohan…" Videl began causing him to look up at her.

He blushed at hearing him say her name softly. And now staring at her in front of him and forgetting about the prior conversation, he suddenly was reminded of her beauty.

"I don't mean to come off as so negative… I just…. I just wish things were different and the world worked...better?" She struggled to describe her thoughts. "I became a doctor to help people… but it just never seems enough…" she finished looking lost.

"It's fine, I wish the same. Honestly I…" he stopped, but decided to continue, "I only work there for the money...which isn't great…" Gohan admitted, having decided that it was only right for him to confide to her in return.

He then poured another glass now unsure of if it was his third or fourth At this rate they would definitely be needing another bottle.

Videl's face was scrunched in thought. "I mean… you live with your parents right?"

Gohan didn't answer but his frown signalled his thoughts.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" Videl added quickly hoping not to offend him. She smiled at his willingness to help his family.

"Yeah… at the moment I do… a few years ago…" Gohan then took another large swing of wine now face to face with his past mistakes "I went in on this house with my girlfriend at the time…and well, it didn't work out…"

Videl nodded in understanding. This was why she had never committed to any relationships. Or so she told herself anyway.

"And when we broke up, she got the house and I had to pay her my half of the mortgage upfront…all of my savings and future inheritance from my grandfather gone." Gohan's voice turned gruff towards the end.

A chill went up Videl's spine hearing that. He was now staring away from her lost in thought, his features hardened. She couldn't help but find him handsome.

"I'm sorry… but at least you are working towards something… and you can save living at your parents, right? I'm trying to save but the rent here is killing me…" Videl rambled trying to make light of his situation.

"You're trying to save?" The words came out of Gohan's mouth before he could stop them. But why would Mr Satan's daughter be needing to save money?

As soon as he realised what he implied Sharpener's words regarding Videl's father echoed in his mind, _"She hates him, whatever you do, do NOT bring him up."_

"S-sorry, what I meant is being a doctor and all…" he apologised profusely, hoping she wouldn't get angry about bringing Mr Satan up.

"Oh, well… it's not as profitable as you would think." Videl said appearing as though she had taken no offence.

Gohan relaxed. He would have to find out about Videl and her father another day.

"I'm still only in residence and I'm not a proper doctor yet… and the cost of rent in this city…" Videl shook her head as she was pouring herself and then Gohan another glass.

"Do you plan to return to the Southern Continent after your residency?" Gohan asked, scared that she would say yes.

Videl's expression faltered, "probably…" she said quietly. She had never considered her time in Satan City to be anything but temporary.

"Do you miss being there?" Gohan asked, not wanting to dwell on the idea of her potentially leaving. His heart sank at the idea of the talented doctor in front of him missing her home.

"Definitely…" Videl answered unable to hide how strongly she felt about it, "I'm actually going on holiday there soon, In about two weeks or so…"

"Oh, that's soon… it'll be spring there right?" Gohan realised then that due to the Southern Continent being in the opposite hemisphere the seasons were flipped.

"Yes! It'll be the best time to go…" she exclaimed smiling. A thought struck her though, "You said before, that you had a chance to study in Kingsland, why didn't you do it?" Videl asked. It was something she had stuck in her mind from before. It was just another example of an almost-chance for the two of them to meet.

Gohan shook his head hearing her question, not at her, but at his answer, "a combination of my family and...another girlfriend…at the time I didn't want to leave them I guess..."

"Oh right…" Videl's voice lingered. "I did have a boyfriend, but that's over now… ended before I moved here. He just wasn't the one…" Videl answered honestly. "What about you, you know besides these girlfriends?"

Gohan took a sharp breath in, "I haven't had anyone else for about...two years now…" It was over two years really, but he didn't want to sound weird.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you've been with many women… I've seen you shirtless…" Videl boldly admitted. She did laugh after saying it, it was a funny joke but inwardly cringed at her sense of humour.

Gohan turned crimson hearing her words. So she hadn't forgotten that mortifying occasion. He was straining himself from denying what she was implying. Had he been with other women? Absolutely not! But would it be even more strange to admit to not getting laid in over two years? Absolutely.

He didn't have long to dwell on it when she then passed the check back to the waiter and looked directly at him.

"Did you want to order food? I'm really not hungry and it was me that started with the wine…" Videl explained justifying why she had paid for it.

"No, I'm not hungry either…" Gohan admitted, feeling a little annoyed that she hadn't even allowed him to offer to pay. The wine was working his way through his system though and everything was beginning to be a bit hazy. He knew he should eat something, but she was proving to be too much of a distraction even for his alien metabolism.

"I've had a lot to drink… would you mind um…" she then bit her lip as her cheeks turned pink, "walking me home?" She had decided there and then that there was no use in denying it. She found him attractive and liked him. For once in her life, she was going to take this opportunity without thinking.

Gohan's heart leapt in his chest at her request, "y-yes, I'll walk you home."

* * *

The air was crisp as leaves were beginning to fall from the trees. It was the beginning of autumn and the sun had disappeared hours ago. The streets were quiet for the evening.

Gohan's pulse was hammering away as he walked with Videl towards her place. He didn't notice anything except her. Every now and then, the wind would pick up and her long hair would dance with it. When he would glance over at her, warmth would spread through him at her appearance.

At one point, she met his glances and the two both turned red and looked away from another. Visions from their earlier encounter here were inescapable in both their minds.

Videl stopped in front of her door and held her keys tight. She could do this, invite him in. Their earlier kiss had been such a thrill. Slowly she unlocked the door, her limbs shaking.

"D-do you want anything?" she managed to stammer out, as she took her coat off.

"I'm okay…" Gohan said unable to stop himself from running his eyes up and down her body. Today she had always been covered by some sort of clothing, but now he could see her delicate frame perfectly. She was perfect. Normally he wouldn't have been so obvious, but the amount of wine he had combined with the lack of food was affecting his senses.

"Do you want me to take your…" she motioned to his own coat.

He reluctantly took it off and handed it to her. She took it and turned around to hang it. Thoughts of how good he looked without it were there, but she focused on the feel of the fabric of his coat on her hands.

Gohan couldn't help but stare at her as she hung his coat. As his eyes trailed down her spine and legs, he became aware of how much he wanted to wrap his arms around her then. The inclination was there and stronger than ever, but still, he couldn't do it.

"Um, we should go sit down, I'll show you to the living room…" she said shyly.

She showed him to the couch and took a seat. He followed her and the two both sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

Gohan then noticed some medical journals on the coffee table in front of them.

"Weren't you featured in this one?" He asked as he picked it up, the glossy pages sticking to his hands. It was a notable publication and the moment his eyes laid on the title he remembered what felt like in her office a few weeks ago. The alcohol in his system was making its presence known by lessening his restraint the longer they sat there, as his heart was becoming overwhelmed with feelings of gratitude and awe for the woman next to him.

Videl didn't think it was possible to feel more self-conscious. "Uh, yeah, I was, that was a few years ago… Erasa convinced me to hang it up in my office… It makes me come across as silly doesn't it?"

"No, I think it makes you come across as absolutely brilliant," he spoke without thinking echoing what she had described him as at Erasa's party, his chest still overfilled with gratefulness towards her.

"W-what?" Videl was unable to comprehend this, she certainly didn't think that having been in a magazine once and displaying it on her wall made her brilliant. It wasn't like she had been on the cover for a new medical discovery or anything. She turned away from him completely unable to be in his presence due to being beyond flattered.

"I remember waiting to meet this doctor and seeing all of those awards and accolades… what you've accomplished really is amazing…and it turned out to be you," Gohan said recalling the memories in his mind. "I was so worried about my father too, about what could be wrong with him and you just knew…" he turned to her putting his hand on hers, which were clasped in her lap.

Feeling the gentle squeeze of his large hand on hers Videl bit her lip. This was all too much.

"N-no, it was nothing, any cardiologist would've known…" she said defending herself, it was true. She then turned to look at him.

Only to discover he was much closer than before and was facing her completely. And he looked good, his unquestionably masculine features stood out more now than ever before. Plus the way he was looking at her, as though he adored her…

His other hand had somehow managed to find its way to her shoulder and gently pulled her towards him. Gohan suddenly realised how incredible he found Videl and that there was no way he could let her go.

"Can I...kiss you?" he whispered. It sent electric shocks through the most sensitive parts of her body.

"Yes…" she answered breathlessly before leaning into him as their lips met causing both of their senses to go wild. Like before, their kiss deepened quickly and they were quick to change positions. His strong arms pulled her into his lap as she gripped his shoulders and pressed her body against his. They both savoured their shared contact and craved more.

Videl couldn't help but moan into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. It felt so good to be close to him, her breasts were pressed against his hard chest and it was turning her on so much. Nothing else mattered at the moment except him.

"I'm sorry, you're just so…" Gohan admitted his voice sounding tortured as he held her tighter, his manhood already erect and throbbing against her. He wanted her badly.

He wanted to tell her that he found her beautiful. More beautiful than any other woman he had ever seen. But he didn't get the chance to as she had managed to silence him by taking his hands and putting them on her breasts and guiding him on how exactly she liked them handled. She then proceeded to move her hands in his hair and kissing him more passionately than before while grinding her hips against his, resulting in in their lust for one another intensifying.

When she broke the kiss he almost protested if it hadn't been for her whispering in his ear in her undeniably sexy accent, "Let's move upstairs, shall we?

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping made caused Gohan to stir in his sleep. He didn't want to open his eyes yet though, he felt so at peace. The covers were so warm. He moved his body ever-so-slightly to enjoy how soft the bedding was.

The delicate sound of a woman's moan in response to his movement surprised him and his eyes were then wide open. It was her. Videl Satan. Right next to him, and judging by what he could feel, completely naked.

Gohan immediately flushed, remembering last night. His mother had yelled at her at the hospital, then Goten pushed them to go out together, and now he was laying in bed with her…

He groaned unable not to when she subtly ground against a particular part of him. It sent pulses of pleasure through him that until last night, he hadn't felt in years… taking a deep breath to help calm himself down he placed a hand on her shoulder and held her close to him. God, her skin was so soft.

"Morning…" she greeted him gently, her voice no louder than a whisper. She snuggled up to him then, enjoying his warmth and helping herself to more of it.

"Morning," he responded, his heart dancing. His fears that she would wake up disgusted or revolted were kept at bay now. This was turning out to be an amazing Friday morning for him.

Except, wait, Friday morning…

"Oh, are you serious?" Gohan questioned fate as he loosened his grip on the woman in bed with him.

This woke her up. Videl immediately sat up and turned to look at him. The coldness of the morning air bit against her skin.

Her blue eyes looked over at Gohan who was currently in a rush trying to get his clothes on. She could see every contour of his muscular back as he moved. The room didn't seem so cold now.

"Is everything alright?" She asked surprised how frantic he was.

"Y-yeah, I just have to be at work in…" Gohan hesitated as he put his watch on and looked at the face "An hour...great…"

In the rush of realising he did have to go to work today and needing to change he looked back at Videl. Who was currently topless in bed looking at him? The sight of her made parts of himself beg to give in to his primal urges and forget stupid obligations such as work. His usual morning hard-on which had been lessening due to the havoc of realising he had to get ready for work, was now coming back. She was literally sat with her more than perfect breasts out with a look of longing for him…

Videl suddenly realised how exposed she was and instantly covered herself with the sheets and turned red. Gohan felt his heart flutter at the tender sight. It didn't help his resolve of not wanting to go back under the covers with her though…

"Uh, it's okay, you should get going I guess…" she said awkwardly, her face still crimson. The full extent of their night together was hitting her, but it wasn't a decision she regretted.

"Yeah, I think I can make it to West City if I leave now...uh… I'll call you? I can get your number from Erasa if that's all right..." He would've been crushed if she had said no.

Videl smiled and nodded. Oh, Erasa would be overjoyed at hearing about this...maybe she didn't have to know…

Just as Gohan was about to turn and leave having quickly put his shirt on, Videl's door opened.

"Morning! I let myself in, what's going on that you out of all people oversle…" it was Erasa who was caught off guard by the presence of Gohan in Videl's bedroom…

Gohan immediately became fire engine red, "I-I have to go now!" He stammered before running out of the house like his life depended on it.

"Erasa!" Videl screamed at her best friend as clutched the sheets tighter, "what the fuck? How did you even get in?!" Videl equally as intense of a colour asked, mortified.

"I still had your key from when you had me house-sit…" Erasa said clearly taken aback. There were few occasions when she was struck silent.

Videl was almost worried about what her friend had walked into and was about to explain herself.

"OH, I KNEW IT!" Erasa then clasped her hands together dramatically. "I knew you two would hit it off! I mean I didn't expect you to go this far considering all I said was to just call him and it's been less than twenty-four hours...but hey!" Erasa then cheekily winked at Videl.

Back to being humiliated Videl hid her face under the covers as Erasa danced around the room teasing her.

* * *

 ** _Special thanks to everyone who's helped me out while writing again, I couldn't have done it without you guys!_**

 ** _Kaltborg is literally what came up when I typed cold city into google translate set on Icelandic. The polar Continent is my play on Scandinavia. Unfortunately, it will probably never be mentioned again._**


End file.
